Sins of the Past
by Forgotten Conscience
Summary: Sequel to Just a College Girl. College doesn't exactly make Dawn's life any better, but thankfully, there's someone who wants to help, whether she wants it or not. (companion story to 'The F in Pike') I wanted this to be in the BTVS category but I had to add crossover to add the characters I wanted.
1. Chug-a-Lug-a-Lug

**Sins of the Past Chapter 1**

Chug-a-lug-a-lug

 **Author's Note:** So, I finally finished off a piece of this story and I'm comfortable with starting to post it. Not sure that I can post it on a regular schedule so you'll get what I can when I finish various chapters. Hope that's okay. Also, be sure to read the disclaimer of sorts at the end of this chapter so you know what's going on.

"Chug! Chug! Chug!"

My throat starts to hurt as I swallow.

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!"

Each breath gets shorter and shorter when more and more of the frothy stuff pours itself down my throat for me to swallow. The chants of encouragement from the people around me speed up.

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!"

I tilt my head upwards to where the funnel tube comes from and suck on it a little harder to try and keep going as long as I can.

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!"

In the middle of swallowing, I take a breath at the wrong time and my throat closes up real badly. The soreness in my throat turns to burning and I cough up what's in my throat, pushing away the guy holding the funnel over me so I can lean forward to cough some more. Everyone cheers around me while I struggle to breath properly again and my head feels like it's being squeezed in a vice for a few seconds before I get my lungs under control.

 _God I feel like I'm gonna die._

Slowly, I start to feel semi-normal again with the exception of the light-headed thing that makes me feel like I'm swimming.

 _But at least it's better than the stuff I normally feel, and that's good enough for me._

Some idiot invades my personal space by leaning over and getting within eye level of me.

"You had enough? Or would you like some more?"

 _Ugh... I don't think I could take anymore right now. I think I'm done for tonight._

"No, I think I'll stop now."

He smiles with this stupid grin.

"Are you sure? People always say that the third time's a charm."

My stomach lurches as I straighten up in the chair I was sitting in.

"Uh, no... I'm done for the night. Let someone else be a brain dead beer guzzler for a while."

Trying to get my feet under me, I feel the room swerve for a second and things get a little blurry. I close my eyes to make it stop.

"That's too bad. You've got quite the set of lungs on you. I bet you could give most of the guys a run for their money if you put a bet on it."

 _Well, at least I know I'm improving. That's something I guess._

"Goodie for me. But I think I'd rather go home and wait for the throbbing headache in the morning."

The room stops moving finally and I manage to get my feet under me so I can walk. He turns to the crowd that apparently formed around me.

"Looks like she's quitting boys..."

They complain with a collective 'Aww'.

"I know, but hey, maybe she'll come back next week or something and entertain us again. Who's next?"

Looking around, I try and find some sign of the way I came in but things get a little blurry again.

 _This can't be a good thing._

Another guy comes up to me.

"Hey babe, you don't have to wait till morning for something throbbing if you don't want to. I could give you a ride home and show you something really cool."

My eyes roll back at the guy.

 _Ugh, there's always at least one of them at every party. Makes me wanna puke in a way that doesn't have anything to do with my stomach sloshing the way it is._

"I'd rather wait for my skull to split open. Thanks..."

His smile turns into a frown and he steps forward into my personal space.

"Hey come on, don't be like that. I promise it'll be worth your while."

I raise my hand and use it to push him away.

"Thanks but no thanks..."

With him out of the way, I just start walking past him, not really sure I'm going in the right direction.

 _At least it's away from him._

"I'm not a bad guy when you get to know me."

 _Somehow, I kinda doubt that._

"Don't take it personally, you're not my type."

He starts following me to wherever I'm going.

"How do you know that unless you try my type?"

I stop, giving the brown haired sports jock the courtesy of a once over before I roll my eyes again.

 _Yeah, right..._

"Trust me. You've got nothing I want."

As I start to try and get away from him again, he grabs me by the shoulder and forces me to look at him.

"Hey, that was..."

It makes the room sway again and I trip over my own feet, crashing to the floor.

 _Ow... fuck..._

The dumb jock is about to say something when some other guy steps in.

"All right, that's enough of that. It's probably time for this young lady to get on her way home. And since I'm the one with the 'Safe Ride' keys tonight, I elect me to be her driver."

He gets in between me and the loser.

 _Gee, my hero._

Dumb jock guy scoffs angrily at 'Safe Ride' guy.

"You're always the one with the 'Safe Ride' keys. It makes you a real dick Carter."

'Safe Ride' guy chuckles.

"Yeah, well that's cause I'm not into drunk girls who don't know which way is up Trevor. I prefer women who can actually think and have intelligent conversation."

 _I think part of that insult was directed at me. Guess it's a good thing I don't really feel enough of it to care._

"Go find yourself some girl who is sober enough to take you home under her own power why don't you?"

 _I'm not really sure I like this guy anymore._

Dumb jock guy stares 'Safe Ride' guy down for a second before walking away. When dumb jock is far enough away, 'Safe Ride' turns to me and holds out his hand to help me up.

"Come on, let's get you home."

 _Well, at least he's giving me a ride. That puts him almost on the plus side._

I take his hand and try not to fall over as he helps me up. When I get about almost upright, things get a little blurry and I fall into him. He catches me, holding me up with an arm around my shoulders until he can take one of my arms and put it over his shoulders. I lean on him and he starts to walk us out.

"Coming through, out of the way..."

* * *

The stupid golf cart hums along as it glides along the campus walkways.

 _Gugh! I really don't feel good._

Raising my hand up to my head, I shift a little in the very small seat I'm sitting in as I run my fingers through my hair to get it out of my face.

 _But I'm pretty sure that it's my fault for drinking so much. Things are always my fault, whether I did anything wrong or not. So I'm sure that this nauseous feeling in my stomach is my fault too, especially after doing all that drinking tonight._

That need to throw up dies down a little bit when I take a few long deep breaths.

 _It's the only thing that makes it go away though. The only thing that takes away that deep gnawing emptiness inside me that just won't go away until I wanna cry my eyes out of me. And that's not going to happen._

I start to feel uncomfortable sitting this way, so I shift to try and sit another way.

 _I won't let it happen. She doesn't deserve it. The bitch may be 100 miles away, but I still wouldn't give her the satisfaction. I'll never cry over a bitch like her. Not after what she did to me, not even if I lived to be a million. So it's better that I feel this nauseous, uncomfortable, almost numb feeling instead. At least it feels something close to almost good like I'm feeling now instead. Even the splitting headache that I'll have tomorrow feels better then wanting to cry._

"So..."

His voice makes me shift a little to look at him from my slightly hunched over kinda limp position in my seat.

"You look like you had some fun tonight."

Trying to focus my eyes makes my head hurt so I squeeze my eyes shut to make it stop.

"Yeah well, looks can be deceiving."

He takes a second to answer.

"I was trying to be sarcastic."

 _Oh, great..._

"You failed."

"Apparently..."

'Safe Ride' guy doesn't say anything for a second while he drives.

"Look, are you sure you're gonna be all right if I just drop you off at your dorm? You seem kinda trashed."

I do my best to pull myself up to a halfway decent sitting position to see where we are.

"Like I said, looks can be deceiving."

"And sometimes they aren't. Maybe it's better if I drop you off with a friend or something."

 _If he actually knew me, he might know how stupid that sounds._

"I don't have any friends to be dropped with. Just take me home."

"You're sure there's no one I can drop you off with who could take care of you?"

 _I used to have people like that, but they aren't around anymore._

"No..."

"No friends? Maybe family?"

 _I don't like this guy anymore._

"No, just take me the fuck home already. And you don't have to worry. I have a roommate. If I swallow my tongue and choke to death on it when I pass out, I'm sure she'll find me sooner or later."

He doesn't say anything right away.

"Okay, fine. I was just trying to help."

 _Everyone's always trying to help._

"How about you stop? Make things easier on both of us."

"Fine... just tell me your name so we can get this over with."

"Why? So we can make small talk?"

"No, so I can input it into the computer and the campus GPS can tell me where your dorm room is and I can drop you the hell off."

 _Thank god he finally gets it._

"It's Dawn... Dawn Summers."

"Great..."

He starts to punch my name into the dashboard computer. Eventually the computer speaks.

" _Dawn Summers, currently residing at Toyon Hall. Be sure to make your next right."_

He sighs.

"Thank god... just try not to die on me all right? It would look really bad on me if you went and died after I took you home."

 _This guy isn't as nice as he pretends to be._

"Screw you..."

"No thanks, I'm partial to girls who can tell where the sky is."

 _That was definitely directed at me. Son of a bitch..._

"Hey, I know which way is up..."

Pointing my middle finger upward, I show it to him.

"It's THAT way."

He looks at my finger and glowers back at me for a second before going back to driving.

"Whatever..."

The dashboard talks again.

" _Make a right turn here."_

'Asshole' guy turns the steering wheel and the car turns, my stomach turning with it.

 _Whoa, okay... try not to throw up._

Everything in my stomach starts to come up, and I know that's not gonna happen. I lean over the side of the cart and almost fall off as he stops fast and I empty my stomach onto the walkway.

 _Too late..._

 **End of Chapter 1**

Hey guys,

I just wanted to post this and explain a little something about this fic so that people don't get confused. First, this is a continuation of "Just a Girl" and "Just a College Girl". It picks up where the second one left off. This fic explains a certain amount of what happened before to get to this point, but not all. If you really wanna understand everything, you should read the whole thing from the start.

But also, because this is important and pretty relevant to even those who've been reading from the beginning, I wanted to mention that this part of the story has a little too much scope to be told in one story. So I'm posting it in two. The other is called "The F in Pike" and what happens in that fic will affect this one, and vice versa. You can find it in my profile as well.

That being said, I'm doing my best to tell each of them as separate stories. You SHOULD be able to read one without reading the other, but it's better if you read both. So anyway, just wanted to put something out there that makes sure that everything will make sense for everyone. I'm going to alternate between posting this story and the companion story.


	2. Good Morning Hangover

**Sins of the Past Chapter 2**

Good Morning Hangover

My head feels like it's being split open by someone with a baseball bat as I feel the pain of conscious thought again.

 _This is really gonna kill me._

It feels like I'm lifting a ton of bricks as I push myself up off my bed to get up.

 _Or at least I hope it does. Because otherwise this is gonna be one of the worst hangovers I've ever had._

I manage to make it up to all fours and hold myself there for a second to get used to it.

 _Okay, so it's not gonna kill me. I guess I'm gonna have to go with worst hangover ever then._

As I raise my hand to my head, I massage my face for a second and rub the sleep out of my eyes before running it through my hair.

 _Ugh... today is not gonna be a good day. But that doesn't exactly make it different then any other day so I guess I'm not surprised._

With a roll, I get out of bed but my legs feel like they're gonna break if I stand on them too long so I sit down on my bed to stop the nauseous feeling in my stomach.

 _All right, that was a bad idea. No more rolling for me today. I'll just stick to walking and possibly talking if I feel like it._

Finally, I open my eyes and the light from the window stings like chlorine.

 _Ow, fuck..._

The sting isn't as bad as I squeeze my eyes shut and rub them for comfort.

 _Geez, what time is it?_

Slowly this time, I open my eyes and let them adjust to the light and the stinging sensation that comes with it before looking over at the clock.

 _9:30, okay I can deal with that. My first class isn't until noon. I've got more than enough time to have a shower and eat something before then. And the class isn't that far from here, so I think I'm all right._

When I stand up this time, I let the ache in my limbs dull as I get up slowly, eventually making it upright. Just then, someone opens the door and walks right in.

 _Oh, great..._

"Hey Dawn..."

My roommate smiles at me as she walks in and goes over to her side of the room.

"Hey Cindy..."

That makes her frown and let out this cute little annoyed breath.

"It's Sandy, Dawn. You'd think you'd learn that after three months."

I have to grin a little.

 _I know what her name is. I've always been good with names. But she's actually kinda cute when she's angry, so I pretend to forget._

"Any minute now, I promise I'll get on you."

"I'd appreciate that, since we're gonna be living here together for... wait, what?"

All I can do is smile as she gives me this confused look.

"Nothing Sandy, it's nothing."

She looks at me suspiciously for a second before going back to putt around her half of the room.

 _You know, that actually made me feel a little bit better. Not much, but a little._

"So, I guess I don't have to ask you what you did with your night. You look like hell Dawn."

 _Then I look the way I feel._

"Thanks Sandy, you look nice too."

She glowers at me because she knows I'm not serious.

"I mean it Dawn, maybe you ought to think about taking a night off from all the binge drinking and partying."

 _For someone who thinks she's so smart, she's kind of an idiot._

"Trust me Cindy. If you felt the way I did every day, you'd be out drinking and partying all night too."

She kinda scoffs at that as she puts one of her books away.

"You know you keep saying that, but you don't really mention what it is that you're feeling and why it's so bad. You CAN actually talk about it if you want. I'm taking psyche this semester, maybe I could help."

 _Everyone's a psyche major these days._

I run a hand through my hair again as my eyes adjust better to the light.

"It's not really any of your business Cindy."

 _Okay, I think it's shower time. This goes on any longer it might turn into one of those after school specials I used to love so much._

She starts to talk again as I reach for the hem of my shirt, pulling it up over my head and throwing it on the floor.

"You know, but it could be my business, if you could talk to me like a human for a minute or two. I come in here every night or wake up the next morning and find you passed out in your bed like a dead body..."

Reaching down, I unbutton my jeans and unzip the zipper to pull them down.

"It's not the most pleasant part of my day Dawn, and I might at least feel a little better about it if you actually told me why you're killing yourself with alcohol."

Sandy turns around just in time to see me pulling down my pants and freezes in her tracks. I get back to an upright position and stand there naked in front of my roommate. She just stands there uncomfortably frozen.

"What?"

Eventually she frowns at me angrily.

"You know, I'm pretty sure I asked you to stop doing that in front of me."

 _Whatever..._

Rolling my eyes at her, I step out of my pants and leave them where they pooled at my feet.

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure I told you to bite me when you said that."

She just keeps frowning at me.

"So unless you actually plan on doing that, could you hand me my towel so I can go take a shower?"

I point in the direction of my towel, hanging on her side of the room where the closet has hangers on its door. My roommate keeps glowering at me as she goes over to where my towel is and grabs my towel for me. She throws it in my direction and I catch it.

"Thanks..."

With my towel in hand, I throw it over my right shoulder and start heading for the door.

"My pleasure..."

"No, but it could be if you were less of a bitch."

Grabbing the doorknob, I turn it and head out the door with only my towel over my shoulder. She yells out something as I close the door behind me.

"That joke gets funnier every time you say it."

Not bothering to respond, I keep walking to where the girls' showers are.

 _As big of a bitch as she is, she might actually be cool to hang out with if she weren't always trying to tell me what to do. I've had people doing that to me my whole life. Buffy, Giles, Willow, Mom... but I'm done with all that now. I'm not letting anyone else tell me what to do. Especially not some bitch who thinks she knows what's best for me because some stupid computer put us in the same room._

Some guy can't take his eyes off me as we pass each other. Part of me wants to punch him.

"Damn, hot stuff coming through."

 _He'd probably just get off on it if I punched him. I'll just ignore him. I can't believe I thought living in a co-ed dorm would be a good thing. All I ever get from most guys around here is lewd comments, whether I have my clothes on or not._

Some girl walks by and I get a disgusted look from her.

 _And the girls aren't exactly friendly either._

I finally get to the showers and I walk inside to the sound of a couple other showers going. There are two other girls in the shower room with towels wrapped around them, getting ready to take a shower. Walking over to one of the empty ones, I pull back the curtain and hang up my towel.

"Hey Dawn..."

A girl is smiling at me when I look over in her direction.

 _Apparently I know who she is, but I'm drawing a blank._

"Hey..."

Then I turn the shower on.

* * *

 _He doesn't know a thing._

I readjust my dark sunglasses as they fall off my face just a little bit and make my eyes sting from the light that gets in.

 _He's just some guy who likes to talk big about the existence of vampires but has never actually gone out and looked for one. He reads books and makes up theories on whether or not vampires or any other demons actually exist or not, most of the time trying to tell us that they don't for one reason or another. But the truth is they do. Well, most of them do anyway._

 _But he's spent the last 3 classes on the inconsistencies of vampire myths, which I guess is okay since there are a hell of a lot of them, with the exception of what I hear about Dracula. Still, part of me wishes I could go out and find myself a vampire, and shove it in this guy's face just so he might actually get a clue about what a vamp is really like. If I did that though, the vamp would probably end up killing my professor and possibly me, and that might actually be 'morally wrong', so I can't._

 _As fun as that might sound, I'd probably end up being accused of murder if anyone saw me or some video camera on campus caught me with a suspicious looking bumpy faced moron. Plus, I don't think I could handle getting into a conversation with a vamp long enough to not become a snack myself before I even got to the part about my professor. And as fun as the idea of some vamp finally putting me out of my misery is, I wouldn't wanna run the risk of the bitch or bastard deciding they wanna keep me around as a 'fuck buddy' or something._

 _When I finally die a gruesome brutal death of some kind, I wanna just go. I don't wanna end up hanging around for another second of this constant misery and pain. I wanna be dead, gone, and never have to feel an extra second of this crap people call a life. It's just not worth it, and I can't take the chance._

With a sigh, I let my head fall backwards against the back of my chair and I close my eyes rather than staring up at the ceiling through the dark sunglasses I have on.

 _So I guess I'm stuck where I am for the next couple months until the semester ends and I can find a couple classes that have professors smart enough to know what they're talking about. Thank god for the fact that he allows digital recorders in his class, otherwise I'd actually have to listen to all the crap he's always talking about. Instead I get to sit here and pretend like I'm listening for an hour and a half, then listen to the cliff notes version before the test so I can ace it. At least it makes this one of the list of agonies in my life a little further down there on it._

Someone taps me on the shoulder, disturbing my almost comfortable position as I sit up to look at them. It's some chick sitting a seat away from me who whispers to me.

"Hey Dawn..."

I do my best to fake a smile at her and wave.

"You okay?"

With my index finger, I point to the head of the class while I whisper back.

"I'm fine, just trying to concentrate."

She smiles back before focusing on the teacher again. Personally I go back to not staring at the ceiling, hopefully for the rest of the class.

 _I really shouldn't have tried to make friends when I came here. It wasn't the smartest move. All I wanted to do was find some chick I could get laid with. And it seemed like a good plan at the time. I mean, it worked for Willow. She met Tara in Wicca group and got a seriously hot chick out of the deal. And now she's banging Kennedy. But the girls around here all just wanna talk and have fun while we braid each other's hair or something. I don't do that kinda thing with girls anymore, especially with some of the bad hair the chicks here have._

 _This is supposed to be college, the age of experimentation, so where the hell is all the experimentation going on? Because I'm having a seriously hard time finding it. And it makes getting some a hell of a lot harder, unless I wanted to go with one of the about a hundred guys who hit on me almost every day. Which I'd probably only ever consider as an absolute last resort if I absolutely have to. I haven't tried it yet, and I don't think I ever will, especially with so many eligible ladies on campus to choose from._

 _The only problem with all the choices out there is that now I have a bunch of girls in my classes and in other parts of the campus who think I'm their friend when all I really want is to get into their pants. It makes sitting through class unnoticed and unbothered a whole lot harder._

The class bell rings to signal the end of the lecture.

 _Oh thank god..._

"All right then, let's break for today. Tomorrow we'll finish the section on vampires with their possible mating habits."

As I get up and collect my books and recorder, I kinda roll my eyes and sigh at the thought of going through one more day of his crap.

 _Well, at least he said that would be the end of the vampire stuff. That's SOMETHING at least._

With a couple of my books under my arm and the rest in my bag, I make my way down the stairs of the auditorium style seats and leave as quickly as I can.

 _Okay, so I have about an hour and a half for lunch before my class at 2:30 and then..._

"Dawn... hey Dawn..."

 _Who the hell?_

I turn around to see who is calling my name and it's that chick from class. The decently cute blonde with reddish brown highlights hurries at a walking pace to catch up to me and I stop.

"Hey, you kinda ran out of class really quickly there. I didn't get a chance to catch you and talk to you."

 _That was kinda the point, but whatever._

"Well, you caught me now, so what's up?"

She gets kinda nervous and surprised.

"Oh, uh, well... I hadn't really planned on getting to that yet. I had kinda planned on some small talk first."

"I don't do small talk."

She gets even more nervous now.

"Oh, uh, okay, umm..."

 _God, I hope she's not gonna ask me to join a sorority or something. Cause I don't do that either._

"Well, uh, you... do you remember the other day when we were talking? It was actually more like a couple weeks ago, but anyway..."

 _I can't believe I ever used to be that nervous about talking with people. They must've hated me for it._

"I was thinking that, spending some time with you might not be such a bad thing. If you know what I mean."

 _Hmm, not really..._

"With who?"

She looks at me a little confused but still very nervous.

"With you, with us, I mean... you and me. Together, out somewhere... I think it might be nice."

 _Well, I hadn't really planned for nice. But it might be fun. She's definitely on the hottie side of life. I wouldn't mind._

"Sure, I guess..."

That puts a smile on her face and I guess that's a good thing.

"Okay, uh, when?"

 _I wouldn't wanna drag this out any longer than I have to, probably best to do it soon._

"How about tonight?"

Suddenly she seems a little shocked while being nervous.

"Wow, uh, tonight? Really? I, you know, hadn't really planned on it being tonight but..."

"Seems like there are a lot of things you hadn't planned on. If you don't want to cause tonight's too soon that's fine, we don't have to hang out."

I turn a little to leave and she stops me.

"Wait, uh, you didn't let me finish. I said I didn't really plan on it but, it's doable."

I'm the one who smiles this time.

 _And so are you babe..._

"So, uh, when tonight? And where?"

"I'm not sure. How about you give me your number and I'll call you around 6."

She smiles a little wider this time.

"Uh, okay, do you, uh..."

The girl who just made a date with me takes a pen out of her bag and opens up the writing pad she was carrying. Quickly, she scribbles down her phone number and something else before ripping out the piece she wrote on and handing it to me.

"That's my cell. I always have it on me so you can always get me there. Call me..."

"I will."

"Kay, I'll see you later then."

Then she turns around with a smile on her face and I can't help but notice the tight little ass on her as she walks away.

 _Oh you definitely will._

After watching her ass for a few more seconds, I stuff the piece of paper into my pocket and turn around to keep leaving.

 _I guess trying to make friends here wasn't a total waste of my time after all. I might actually get some action out of it._

Just then, something bumps into me and knocks me to the ground, my books getting thrown all around the hall.

 _Ow... fuck..._

The pain of hitting the cold floor slowly goes away and I lift myself up to a semi-sitting position, looking around at my books. Someone walks up to me because I can see their feet in front of me. A hand extends itself to me and I look up at the person giving it.

 _Who the hell is this guy? Some pasty faced skinny guy with messy hair._

"Sorry about that. I wasn't watching where I was going."

 _Gee, who would've guessed?_

"Yeah, I noticed."

Instead of taking his hand, I turn myself over on the floor and get up to my knees, looking around at my books.

 _Son of a bitch..._

"Here, let me help you."

He bends down and starts to pick up my stuff for me.

"I really am sorry."

"Good for you..."

It doesn't take long to pick up everything since I only had like 3 books and a couple papers stashed in there with them. He hands me the last book himself.

"Here you are, hope you're all right."

Snatching the book from him, all I can do is glower at him.

"Fine, goodbye..."

Then I turn around and leave.

 _Clumsy bastard, I hope I never see him again._

 **End of Chapter 2**


	3. Not a Date Night

**Sins of the Past Chapter 3**

Not a Date Night

 _This is gonna be good._

Looking at the outfits I have on my bed, I stare at each of them separately, back and forth, trying to decide which one makes me look hotter.

 _I haven't had any in a long time. Not since that bitch broke up with me. She probably thought that I'd never get any again, that I'd spend the rest of my life cold and lonely with nothing to warm up to except my sheets. But she was wrong. That's not gonna happen. I'm not some loser who can't find someone to fuck me. I'm a hot, young chick with great tits, and an ass to match._

I reach down and pick up one of the shirts, a low v-neck black no-sleeve shirt that'll dip down between my tits if I put it on.

 _Hmm, speaking of my tits..._

As I hold it up to my naked chest, I go over and check out how it looks in the mirror.

 _I think they'd look really good in this top for tonight. I have to make sure that she gets a good look without being too obvious. She may be interested in experimenting, but she's still not sure. I've gotta give her a reason to take a chance otherwise I'll never get in her pants. And I'm not gonna waste a night I could be out drinking on some girl who isn't gonna give it up. I remember what it was like to be that curious but uncertain. It's pretty embarrassing that I used to be that pathetic. But at least I know what she needs because of it. All she needs is the right kind of push._

My hand pushes the shirt against my stomach, and I get a decent look at how much my tits will stick out in the shirt.

 _And I plan on giving her quite the push tonight. But I'm still not sure about this shirt though._

Just then, the door opens and someone walks in. When they get halfway in, I see Sandy in the reflection of the mirror. She sees me standing there and stops in her tracks with surprise.

 _Maybe I need a second opinion._

"Hey Sandy..."

Turning around, I give her a look at my problem.

"What do you think of this shirt?"

Sandy puts a hand up to shield her eyes from the part of me that isn't covered.

"I, I don't know... are you planning on putting it on at some point?"

 _Hmm..._

"You think you could tell better if I put it on?"

I roll the bottom of the shirt up and slip it on over my head.

"I don't know, maybe. It might work even better if you put on some pants with it."

"Well, I haven't really decided on the pants yet, but..."

Going over to my bed, I grab the fake-leather pants I was kinda partial to earlier.

"I was thinking of going with these."

"Yeah, yeah, sure... whatever... just put them on."

Opening up the waist of the pants, I slip into them, letting the leathery fabric hug my legs and ass as I eventually button them up and zip the zipper. Once the outfit is on, I sorta turn slightly from side to side so she can see the full effect.

"What do you think? I'm trying to look really hot without coming off slutty."

My roommate gives me this weird look that almost looks disgusted.

"Well, you may have failed on the not slutty part, but you do look kinda hot."

 _Okay... I can work with that._

"Cool, thanks..."

She starts walking to her side of the room to do whatever she's gonna do and I go back to looking in the mirror, checking my clothes to make sure they fit properly.

"No problem..."

I start to play with my hair to try and decide how I wanna wear it.

 _Maybe up... or would that be pushing my luck with the sexy? It might scare her off if I'm too obvious._

"So, what's with making yourself look pretty all of the sudden? I thought the most advice you ever needed was whether you'd be able to get barf stains out of your clothes."

Ignoring the insult because it's technically true, I comb my hair up behind my head with my fingers and check out how I'd look with it in a ponytail or something.

"Normally, yes, but not tonight..."

Sandy looks over at me confused from her side of the room.

"What's so special about tonight?"

 _Hmm, I think down is better. If I wear it up I'll look too aggressive and she'll be afraid to touch me all night in case someone's watching._

"Because, I'm going on what some might consider a date."

"Oh..."

She gets silent for a second.

"I wasn't aware that you did that. You know, dated."

"Well it's not really a date, but some people might call it one. More power to them and all that, but really it's just an excuse to get laid."

"Oh... well, what's their name?"

 _Hmm, what was her name? I forgot to ask when she approached me before._

Going over to my bed, I find the piece of paper she gave me with her phone number on it.

 _I should remember that if I plan on getting anywhere tonight._

I look at the paper.

"Sarah..."

"Sarah?"

"Yeah..."

"Kind've an effeminate for a... oh..."

 _Wait, she actually thought?_

"What?"

She sorta shakes her head.

"No, nothing I just... didn't realize."

"There's a lot of things you didn't realize about me Cindy."

My roommate is silent for a little while.

"It's not a problem for you is it?"

Again she shakes her head.

"No, it's not. I just... you know..."

"Didn't realize..."

"Yeah..."

 _I think my hair is okay._

I turn to Sandy and look at her.

"So how do you think I should do my make up?"

* * *

The two of us stroll down the pathway together, heading toward her dorm.

 _She's quiet. She's been that way for a while now, ever since we left the Terrace eatery. It kinda worries me. Whatever she's thinking about, it could be bad. If she thinks too much about this she could get scared and not wanna go through with the things I have planned for later. Not that she knows what I have planned for later, but I plan on showing her pretty soon. I better try and figure out what kind of thoughts she's having._

Looking over at her and ducking my head in front to try and get her attention, I smile.

"Hey, you okay?"

She slowly looks up at me and a smile appears on her face.

 _Hmm, smiling, that's a good sign._

"Yeah, I am... I was just... thinking a little."

 _I knew it._

"About what?"

Sarah sort've blushes and looks away for a second.

"Nothing..."

 _No way, can't let her leave it there._

"It's okay, come on, I'd like to know."

"It's stupid."

 _Hmm, well, stupid is better than scary or weird._

"Come on, tell me. We did just go on a date you know, I think that earns me some insight into what you're thinking afterwards."

 _After the date anyway, not after the night is over._

Again she blushes at me.

"Actually, it's about the date."

 _Well, if she's smiling and blushing after our date, I think I can safely assume..._

"I had a really nice time tonight Dawn."

 _Perfect..._

I do my best to smile back happily.

"Good, I'm glad. I had a really nice time too."

The blushing comes back again quickly and I know I'm on the right track.

"I... that's good... I was kinda worried. I was so worried the whole time."

"You didn't have to be."

She grins at me.

"I know. And I'm normally not on first dates. I don't know why I was so worried this time, maybe because this wasn't like my other first dates, it feels different. Being with you is different. It's special."

 _Special is good. Special is definitely good._

"Well, you know..."

Sarah looks at me, obviously curious.

"It could be even more special. If you wanted it to be I mean."

She stops on the pathway to face me, a bit confused but still curious. I stop with her.

"It can?"

With a nod, I step slowly and carefully towards her. She only takes a half step backwards when I do.

"Yeah... if you want it to... I know I've kinda been hoping it would be."

We get pretty close, and I stop within inches of her.

"You have?"

Her voice is soft when she speaks and her eyes drop to my lips for a split second when I lean forward a bit.

"Since the moment we met."

 _The second time anyway..._

She leans into me a little herself.

"Let's make tonight the best it can be, okay?"

There's a second where her breath catches and I lick my lips in anticipation.

"Okay..."

I lean in to kiss her.

"Aww, isn't that cute? Two chicks in love..."

The new voice makes me turn away from Sarah to see what's going on.

 _What the hell?_

Some guy is standing a few feet away grinning at us angrily.

 _What's going on?_

"Cute? Personally I would've gone with hot."

Another voice has me looking to the left of us to see another guy standing a few feet way on the other side with the same stupid grin.

 _They don't feel right. Something's definitely wrong._

"Whatever, either works, especially when it comes to an early night snack..."

A third voice comes from behind us and I know that we're in some serious trouble now.

"Gotta agree with you there Dick."

Looking for the source of the fourth voice, I know we're surrounded now.

 _Vampires... crap. And I don't have anything close to a stake. I haven't even bothered to carry one since I came here because it didn't seem like there were any. Not that it would do much good against four vampires except give them another way of killing one of us, if not both._

She moves closer to me but not in the way I'd hoped we would be at this point.

"Go away!"

 _Yeah, somehow I don't think that's gonna do the trick._

"Ooh, a feisty one. I call first dibs on a taste of her."

 _Well, if I'm gonna die... I might as well pretend to be noble about it._

I put myself between her and the first guy to say anything, since he's the only one moving forward.

"Take me, let her go. I promise I taste better."

 _If I die and she gets away, maybe she'll cry at my funeral or something._

"You know I would, but I think I'm too hungry for just one."

 _So much for that plan. Well, if we both somehow manage to live or get turned or something, she'll probably let me into her pants. That's something I guess._

The first guy comes at us and he's coming fast enough that I can side step him. But suddenly, I hit something behind me and I turn around quick enough to see Sarah stumbling into the arms of a vamp.

 _Oh, crap..._

"Thanks for the snack, I love delivery."

He wraps his arms around her tightly and she struggles to get free.

"Let me go! Dawn!"

 _Damn it... now I have to try and do something._

Just as I'm about to go after her in some failed attempt at rescuing her, a pair of arms grab me from behind. They pin my upper arms to my sides and all I can do is push back against them as I hear a woman scream.

 _I... I really didn't want to have to die this way._

The voice of the one holding me sends a chill through me as his breath tickles my ear.

"Hey, be a nice little meal and I promise it won't hurt... much."

 _I didn't wanna have to die at all, but especially not as some stupid meal for a hungry vampire._

He lifts me off my feet and squeezes hard, making me yell out in pain.

 _There's only one thing I can do._

I throw my head backwards at him, hoping to hit him in the head, but all I get is air. Whoever has me keeps squeezing me with one arm while he uses the other hand to grab my forehead and hold it back against his shoulder when I try to head butt him again.

 _Great... that's just great._

"Fine, be that way, at least I still get my snack."

Seconds later, I feel a pair of sharp teeth sink themselves into my neck. I scream. It hurts like hell as I feel his lips on my neck, sucking on it as I start to feel weak.

 _Oh god... it hurts..._

All I can hear are the sounds of muffled voices when the pain gets too much for me and everything starts to go black.

 **End of Chapter 3**


	4. Bite Marks

**Sins of the Past Chapter 4**

Bite Marks

 _Oh... crap..._

My whole body feels weird as I feel the painful thing known as consciousness comes back to me.

 _I don't feel so good. In fact, I think I feel terrible. And not the usual kind of terrible I'm getting used to feeling lately. I feel... god, what the hell happened? My memory's all hazy. Where am I?_

As soon as I open my eyes a little, they start to sting from the light and I shut them again before rubbing them.

 _Ow, damn it, I think it's morning. When did it become morning? What the hell did I do last night that feels like this? Did I get drunk? I usually do so there's probably a chance, but drunken hangovers don't usually feel like this. There's usually a lot more pain involved and it's usually all over. Right now all I feel is sorta weak._

Moving around a bit wherever I am, I feel like I'll pull a muscle if I move too much more. I let out a bit of a groan with a few deep breaths.

 _Great, just great..._

"Are you awake?"

 _What the hell?_

Opening my eyes wide, I look in the direction of the voice. There's a guy sitting in a chair at the end of the bed I'm apparently laying on.

 _Who the...?_

I force myself to sit up and back away to the opposite end of the bed then the one he's sitting near. He has this weird but happy smile at the sight of me sitting up.

"Good, you're awake. Unless you sleep walk with your eyes open, I don't see much of that anymore so it might be cool if you did but I hope you don't. Are you feeling all right?"

 _Who the hell is this guy?_

"H-who the, hell are you?"

The guy holds up his hands and leans back to try and calm me down.

"Whoa, don't worry. You're safe. I'm the only one here and I'm not going to hurt you. You're all right."

"Yeah, sure, lots of girls who get abducted by strange men are safe with them."

He moves back in the chair away from the bed more with his hands raised in surrender.

"Calm down, I'm not a kidnapper. I don't do that sorta thing. If I was a kidnapper, I wouldn't bring you back to your own room."

 _My own r..._

With a quick glance around at where I am, I notice that it is my room that I'm in.

 _What the hell? How did I get here? I don't remember coming home last night. What the hell is going on?_

"Who are you? How did you get in my room?"

"It's all right. My name is Connor. I'm not going to hurt you. You were attacked last night by some not so friendly campus dwellers. I happened to be in the area and I wasn't far away when I heard a woman scream so I checked it out."

 _Attacked? I was attacked? I... wait, I remember. It was... vampires. Vampires attacked me, oh god..._

"They ran off when they saw me and I brought you back here. I have a friend in the Safe Ride program, he told me where you were living on campus and since it wasn't far from where I found you, I brought you home myself."

 _He brought me home? Him? This scrawny loser chased off four vamps and brought me home? Yeah, right... He was probably in on it from the beginning. Or maybe he's..._

Looking behind me, I reach backwards to the blinds behind my bed and fumble to grab the pull cord as my arm feels like jelly. Eventually, I catch it and pull as hard as I can. It's really not much so I have to put my whole body into the pull. The blinds don't budge much more than a quarter of the way up the window before I'm panting for breath, but it's enough to shine the light in his face. He closes his eyes and puts a hand up to shield them but doesn't move much more than that.

 _There's no burning. Not even a little twitch of uncomfortable. He must not be a vamp. Then what the hell is he?_

I hold open the blind for as long as I can but eventually I get too tired and I have to let it go, slumping down on the bed a little.

 _Oh... geez... I feel almost dead... which at this point probably feels a lot worse than actually being dead._

The guy who was apparently stupid enough to save my life gets up slowly from his seat and I try to watch as I see him going over to the fridge. He opens it and goes through what's inside, eventually pulling out a carton of orange juice with my name on it.

"So, I'm guessing from the sudden need for a light show that you know what it was that attacked you last night. Or at the very least you've figured it out. Good, that makes talking to you easier since I don't really have to lie about anything. The vamps that attacked you, I didn't chase them off. I killed them. They're gone and you don't have to worry about them coming after you."

He manages to find a glass and pours some orange juice, probably for himself. I manage to force myself to lie back down on the bed.

 _Son of a bitch, he'll probably leave me here like this for fun._

"They bit you hard and probably got a good chunk of your blood but it looks like you'll be fine."

 _Yeah, sure I will._

"And how do you know that?"

He stops pouring the orange juice when the glass is almost full and smiles my way.

"You woke up."

 _Oh, great system you moron._

"I stuck around till you did in case you woke up... different, then before, seems like you're in the clear at this point though."

His steps are slow and firm as he walks back over in this direction, glass of orange juice in hand. When he gets close enough, he holds it out for me to take.

"Here, get some rest and drink lots of vitamin C to get your strength back. You probably wanna skip classes today too."

I take the glass of orange juice from him and smell it to make sure he didn't put some kinda drug in it. It smells clean.

"What are you, pre-med?"

He smiles at me as I take a small sip.

"Thought about it, but I've got bigger things to focus on then medical text books. When it comes to vamps though, I'd say I'm pretty close to a PhD."

 _What a load of crap. He's probably just some guy who thinks vampires are cool._

"Sure you are."

"Anyway, looks like you're good to go so I'll leave you alone. I'm sure I don't need to ask you to keep the details of what happened to a minimum."

 _Yeah, alone... like always..._

The guy makes his way to my front door.

"Great, don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out."

He sorta looks at me with an annoyed but curious look as he makes it to the door.

"Yeah, okay. See ya."

Finally, he leaves as I take another sip of my orange juice, but as the door opens, he runs into someone.

"Oh, sorry..."

"No, I'm sorry I..."

He's out the door and walks off down the hall.

"Didn't realize Dawn had... company..."

Sandy watches him leave for a second, looks back at me, then peaks out the door again before coming in completely.

"Who was that?"

 _Great... exactly what I need right now._

"That was no one."

She looks at the closed door to our dorm for a second while she walks over to her side of the room.

"Sure didn't seem like no one."

"Well he was, so I guess it's true that things aren't always what they seem."

"Too bad... I thought he was kinda cute."

 _Like I needed to have my day get any worse..._

"You want a crack at him? Go run after him. Maybe you'll catch him if you're lucky."

"Well, I dunno. How well do you know him?"

 _Just great..._

"I didn't sleep with him. I told you, I don't do that sorta thing."

"Okay, sorry, it's just... he's leaving our room in the morning after I don't see you all night because I was out studying. What am I supposed to think?"

"That you should mind your own business and leave me the hell alone."

I feel kinda tired so I put the glass down on my nightstand and try and curl up in bed.

"All right..."

The silence I've been hoping for since the moment she entered the room only lasts about 15 seconds.

"Are you okay? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine."

"Sure you are. Since I know you'll say no if I ask to help, can I at least get you anything that might help?"

 _Well, I guess..._

"Put my carton of orange juice on the table and leave me alone?"

She doesn't say anything as I hear her pick up the carton of orange juice and bring it over. Then she just goes about her business.

 _Thank god, maybe now I'll get some decent sleep._

* * *

 _I'm in hell... I know I am._

Running a hand along the side of my neck over the small scarf I have on, I try to make it stop.

 _I never woke up from the vampire attack last night and now I'm being forced to go on with this bite on my neck itching me like crazy._

I stop in the middle of the hallway when the itching gets really bad and put my hand to the bandage on my neck that I apparently woke up with this morning.

 _It feels like it's gonna kill me. I don't know how Buffy ever deals with this kinda thing. With the amount of times she's let a vampire bite her you'd think she'd go insane if she felt like this. Then again, she's a slayer. Her body is probably designed not to feel like this after being bitten by a vamp._

Part of me manages to ignore the itchy feeling on my neck and I start to walk again.

 _Bitch... she always gets the better deal and the easy way out while I have to spend my life suffering. Thanks sis, I appreciate it._

As I reach the end of the hallway, I take a right to keep heading to class.

 _She probably never feels the nagging dull feeling I have on my neck that feels like something's hanging off it a little bit, or the slightly weak feeling in my knees when I have to walk. She probably just wakes up the next day and goes on with her life like the self-righteous know-it-all that she likes to be on days that end in Y. I kinda hate that about her, especially since it's probably why Faith..._

My neck throbs a little and I stop to catch my breath for a minute.

 _Whatever... I'm not gonna act like some weak little girl just because I don't have all the advantages they have. I can live just as normal a life as they can. A vamp bite isn't gonna stop me from living my life whether I almost died or not. I don't care how much it itches like hell._

I start on my way again and take another turn down a hallway to my destination.

 _My life is worse than hell, so this'll be nothing._

With a look up, I see my class not too far from here but the door is closed. It looks like something is going on because there are like 5 or 6 people with books in their hands standing in front of the shut door.

 _Something must be going on. What could it be?_

Eventually I get up to where the other people are and I try to see what they're all looking at. They're blocking the way but I'm pretty sure there's some kind of note posted on the doorway.

 _All right, I'm done wondering, time to know._

"Hey, what's going on?"

One of the other people around the door speaks up as two of the people in front of me give me an opening to go up to the note.

"Classes are cancelled."

 _Cancelled?_

"Why?"

I look over at the guy who spoke.

"Why?"

He shrugs in a really sad way.

"Someone in our class was found dead this morning."

 _What? Dead? Someone's dead?_

My eyes jump to the paper posted on the front door of the class, scanning over it to try and find a name.

 _Please don't be... please don't be..._

The name on the notice stands out suddenly and I freeze at the sight.

' _Fellow student Sarah Sinclair was found dead this morning on one of the student walkways. She was found by a member of the Safe Ride program on his way home. A cause of death is not yet known, but we believe she may have been bitten. As a result, we are canceling...'_

 _Damn..._

 **End of Chapter 4**


	5. Lingering After-Effects

**Sins of the Past Chapter 5**

Lingering After-Effects

 **Author's Note:** I accidentally uploaded this chapter to another story. Sorry about that. Now it's where it belongs.

The last drops of beautiful liquid known as beer pour themselves down my throat as I tilt my head back as far as it'll go, keeping the bottom edge of the glass between my teeth all the way. I can't help but groan a little into the glass as it's finally empty. Then I drop my head back to upright and put the glass back down on the table in front of me.

 _Ugh, it's horrible..._

Taking a bunch of deep breaths, I try and stop the heavy feeling in my stomach that seems to keep getting worse the more I drink. When it feels almost manageable I reach for the pitcher of beer on the table next to my glass in the booth, pouring myself more.

 _Of all the places I had to come to get drunk and forget all my problems, why did it have to be this place? I was just wanting to get a drink or seven and I had to come here of all places. This has to be some sort of cosmic joke someone is playing on me._

I look around at the bar, almost full of people, around my seat. They're all mostly focusing on the little altar they've set up in the corner for people to go and mourn if they want to.

 _More importantly, what kind of idiot plans a group crying session in a bar? It's full of booze and people looking to drink it. You're just asking for people to get drunk and ruin it. I at least had the good sense not to come here on purpose to get drunk and be depressed. Whoever was dumb enough to plan this thing actually thought that a bar would be a good place. I'd be more than happy to be somewhere else, but most of the frat houses cancelled their parties out of respect for the dead. Kinda limited my options._

 _So instead I'm stuck here listening to these damn people crying and paying their respects. It's pathetic. If they really knew anything they'd never be spending so much time crying over her. You don't cry over someone who was stupid enough to get themselves killed by a bunch of vamps. She practically asked for it. The way she was all innocent and nice to everyone. Always said excuse me or I'm sorry when running into someone or taking food before someone else did. It was so sweet and helpful of her. Really made me wanna get her naked and screw it up by screwing her brains out._

My beer spills out over the top of my glass and splashes onto my hand. I stop pouring, setting the pitcher down and reaching for a napkin, wiping my hand clean.

 _Is it any wonder some vamp wanted to sink its teeth into her neck? She might as well have gone into a demon bar in a tank top and a mini-skirt, or been stupid enough to lie down on a railroad track in front of an oncoming train. As far as I'm concerned, anyone stupid enough to act that nice and innocent deserves whatever it is that they get. And I don't think you should have a funeral for someone that dumb. No matter how hot they might've been._

Picking up the glass in my hand, I put the edge of it to my lips and suck up enough to tilt the glass towards me and start drinking it down in gulps.

 _Of course, no one ever listens to me. I mean, why the hell would they? It's not like my opinion is worth anything to anyone other than me. It's not like I matter enough to anyone to really be listened to. Everyone else has their own opinion anyway and it usually involves something a lot better than anything I can come up with. And I don't really like my opinion a lot of the time either so why the hell should anyone else listen to it?_

The constant gulping of beer gets a little too much for me and I stop drinking, setting the half empty drink down in front of me and taking a couple deep breaths as the alcohol gives me this good rush all through my body on the way to my brain.

 _I might as well be chopped liver to them just like I am with everybody else._

That rush of good feeling starts to go away so I reach for my glass again to take another drink.

"I guess I should've figured that you'd be here."

Looking up, I see some skinny short guy standing just away from my booth with...

 _Oh, great, him..._

"Though I would've figured it was better to be staying in bed and resting. How are you feeling?"

 _What the hell is it his business for?_

"None of your business..."

He sorta stares at me curiously for a second.

"Okay, obviously your mood hasn't changed much. But I'm not sure if that's a good or a bad thing."

 _Great..._

"Well why don't you go away to think about it and not get back to me?"

The moron who saved me the other night is silent for a bit and for a second I actually think he's gonna take the suggestion.

"I could do that I guess..."

Suddenly, like a cat, he slides into the booth with me but keeps a safe distance.

"Or I could sit down and you could tell me the answer."

 _Ugh... is he really still talking?_

"I could, but I'm not gonna. So how about you go away?"

Again he's not saying anything for a second.

"I'm sorry, it's just... usually when I save someone, they tend to be happy to be alive and all about the celebrating. But I came here to pay my respects and found you here smelling of the half empty pitcher of beer you've probably been drinking since the place opened an hour ago... doesn't really give off that happy to be alive vibe."

Part of me just has to scoff and roll my eyes at how stupid what he just said sounded.

"And I'm supposed to be happy about something?"

What's his name seems to get it in his head that wasn't a rhetorical question and thinks about it for a second while I start drinking again. He looks over the bar and stops around where just about everyone is paying their respects. It gives him this sorta sad look.

"Did you know her well?"

 _Yeah, right..._

"Not nearly as much as I would've liked..."

"New friend?"

Again I scoff as I take a breath or two from drinking.

"Not really..."

Thankfully that makes him quiet enough for me to drink.

"Oh..."

All I do is keep on drinking.

"I'm, sorry..."

The only response I really feel like giving is a shrug.

"Like I said, I didn't really get to know her as well as I would've wanted to."

When I actually get a quiet moment to drink, part of me has to look over at the moron sitting beside me to see that he's got this slightly confused and almost angry look on his face.

"Well, I'm still sorry..."

I have to laugh a little at what he just said.

"Yeah, sure you are."

That angry look kinda gets a little more than the confused.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

Rolling my eyes, I have to laugh a little again.

"Mostly because you killed her..."

The confusion in him all but disappears.

"What?"

 _I don't think I stuttered._

"You killed her."

He looks around to make sure no one heard me, and I don't think anyone did. It makes him move a little closer.

"I tried to save her."

I roll my eyes and tip my glass in the direction of the altar set up for the dead girl then start drinking it to about halfway empty.

"Yeah, and look how well that worked out."

He sorta looks around again before saying anything.

"I said I'm sorry, I know that doesn't make it better but... look, I, by the time I got there, she was almost dead. I tried to go after her but the one that had you dropped you in favor of attacking me. They ganged up and by the time I was able to get to her, she was going blue. There was nothing I could do for her. So I took care of the vamps and checked on you. You were out but still barely breathing, so I picked you up and brought you home. I wanted to go back for your friend but you were in pretty bad shape and so I sent my Safe Ride buddy to find her. He reported her."

Suddenly, the memory of being grabbed by the vamp last night comes back to me and I squeeze my eyes shut as I don't feel so good.

 _Great, like I really wanted to remember that._

"Thanks, I really needed to remember last night."

"I'm sorry. I just wanted you to know what really happened. I didn't kill her."

Rolling my eyes, I take a deep breath and let it out as a deep breath.

"Good for you, now go away."

He doesn't move as I set my glass down on the table and turn to him, trying to shove him out of the booth. My hands connect with his pathetically skinny bicep and push him weakly. It doesn't even make him budge. So I push harder, but again he doesn't even budge.

 _What the hell is this guy made of, rock and steel?_

I push even harder and I don't quite feel right.

"Go, away... now... please."

Then all of the sudden he moves, getting out of the booth and making me fall against the leather seat of the booth.

"All you had to do is ask nicely."

The moron starts leaving and part of me wants him to come back so I can hit him instead of push him.

"Would you jump off a bridge if I asked nicely?"

A bunch of the other people in the bar look my way and I suddenly realize I may have said that too loud, and I go back to my beer. The glass in front of me is empty though, and so is the pitcher.

 _God damn it... I'm nowhere near as drunk as I'd like to be. And that skinny moron makes me wanna get even drunker. I need more beer._

Pulling myself up just a bit, I force myself to the end of the booth and stand up slowly. As soon as I'm upright, I feel light-headed and almost lose by balance but I grab onto the table for dear life and manage to stay on my feet.

 _Gotta get the pitcher. They won't give me any more beer if I don't give them back the pitcher._

Moving makes me feel not-so-perfect but I manage to find the pitcher on the table and pick it up. My feet don't quite work right as I make my way towards the bar and I almost fall over the couple times people pass right in front of me.

 _Stupid people, I'm trying to walk here._

Something catches my eye as I look up at the bar and stop so that someone doesn't knock me over.

 _Blonde hair with reddish brown highlights in them... I, I know that hair._

They turn around and smile at me with this cute but sexy smile and I...

 _Oh, god... is that?_

All of the sudden, my head spins and my knees buckle. The pitcher falls out of my hand and I sorta black out for a second as I fall face first into the floor.

 _Ow!_

"Fuck!"

I feel like the room is spinning as I start to pick myself up off the floor, shaking my head to try and think properly.

 _I... I thought she was dead. She... she was supposed to be dead. I... I'm seeing things. I have to be. She has to be dead. There's no way she's alive. She can't be alive..._

A couple of the people in the bar come over to see if I'm all right and start to help me up.

"Are you okay?"

One guy offers his hand and I use it to get my feet under me again as the girl he's with looks at me to make sure I'm okay.

"You look like you took a bad fall there, are you all right?"

With a shake of my head, I start to feel like I'm almost okay.

"I'm... uh, I'm okay, I think..."

Glass falls off my arms from the pitcher I just shattered and I brush the rest off me, none of which feels like it did any serious damage.

"I'll be fine. I... did you, did you see her?"

They look at me confused so I look over where I saw her before and she's gone. I look around the bar and I don't see anyone even close to looking like her.

 _I... I thought I saw her. She was there._

"I, I saw her I..."

 _There's no sign of her._

Looking at them, they still look confused.

"N-no one... I think I was seeing things."

Both of them look at each other and then at me, the girl eventually speaks up.

"You know, you don't look so good. Maybe you should go home."

 _That's probably a good idea. I'd really like to go home all of the sudden._

"Yeah, sure..."

The guy cocks his head in the direction of the bar.

"Looks like you could use a ride. I'll go ask the bartender to get you one of those Safe Ride people I've heard about."

He walks off towards the bar and I just try not to fall over again.

"Here, sit down..."

The girl that stays with me pulls out the chair of a nearby table as the rest of the bar goes back to what they were doing before and I sit down on the chair.

 _I think I need to pass out._

 **End of Chapter 5**


	6. One and One

**Sins of the Past Chapter 6**

One and One

The air around me feels like it's pressing down 300 pounds on top of me as I slowly get the feeling back in every part of my body. Lifting my head, I drag my arm up to my face and brush the hair out of it.

 _God... why does this always have to happen?_

I rub my forehead and then the sleep out of my eyes, trying to let them adjust to what I think is morning sunlight.

 _Can't I just get alcohol poisoning and not wake up one morning? I thought I would've drunk enough alcohol in repeated almost daily sittings to qualify but I'm still not dead in the morning. Maybe I don't qualify as dumb enough to actually die from alcohol poisoning or something._

With a groan and the stinging ache shooting through my body at the movement, I push my face off my bed and then the rest of me slowly.

 _I could try pills or something. Lots of people are killing themselves by accidentally mixing pills that don't go together. I could do that. Just throw a bunch of them in a bowl and drink it with beer. That oughta kill me. Of course, knowing me I'd find a way to screw that up too just like the beer. Someone might find me like Sandy or that skinny idiot hero wanna-be and actually save me._

Forcing myself to a sitting position, I cringe at the headache I'm getting and hunch over with a hand to my skull for comfort.

 _That would land me in a hospital and I'd have doctors and psychiatrists all over me trying to get me to talk about my feelings so I can avoid doing it again. They'd probably end up calling Buffy and she'd come all the way out here to bitch about what a stupid idea I had. She'd probably bring the bitch too and I'd only end up being tied down for use of a sharp object if she did._

For a second, I take a couple deep breaths and try to focus.

 _I think I can live without being strapped down by idiots who think I'm insane and a sister that doesn't care enough to see what I'm going through._

Reality suddenly hits me like a tone of bricks and I can't decide whether to cry or punch something.

 _Guess I'm stuck with the crap-tastic feeling of having to live through another day, probably more._

Everything becomes pretty clear and that makes me pound the bottom of my fist against the bed. It doesn't make me feel better.

 _I'm not going to classes today. They're probably cancelled anyway thanks to Sarah getting herself killed, but I don't think I'd wanna go even if they weren't._

Grabbing at the clothes that are in an uncomfortable spot on me, I readjust them to be more comfortable, but I still feel like they weigh a hundred pounds. I reach for the hem of my shirt and take it off, instantly feeling better when the air hits my naked skin from the waist up.

 _God that's a good feeling... I think I need to go back to sleep._

I crawl back into bed, fumbling to wrap the covers around myself before I just get fed up and pull one side over me while lying on the other. Then, almost as if on queue, I hear the sound of the door opening keeps me from dozing back off to sleep. She walks in through the door and I pull the covers up over my head as far as it'll go to try and block out any talking she might wanna do. It doesn't work.

"Hey Dawn, how was your night last night?"

All I wanna do is groan in frustration from under the covers, so I do.

"Another productive night I see. You feeling all right?"

Again I just groan in response through the sheets on my head.

"That well eh? Hey do you mind if I ask you something?"

More groaning.

"It's kind've a serious question, and I'd like to get an honest answer if you don't mind."

 _She's not gonna be shutting up unless I answer her is she?_

The covers come off me up to about the very top of my armpit and I look in Sandy's direction despite the return of sunlight.

"What?"

My roommate walks over slowly and with a purpose, a serious look on her face as she sits down on the edge of her bed which isn't far from mine.

 _That's actually kinda cute and kinda sexy at the same time._

"You, uh... you had a date not too long ago, with a girl?"

 _Obvious statement much? She was there when I was getting ready and I told her that._

"And?"

"And... she uh, you mentioned her name when I came home and you were getting ready. What was it again?"

 _Where is she going with this?_

"Uh, I don't know, never thought about it that much after she didn't call me the next day."

There's a few moments where she's put off by my statement of not being called the next day.

"Well, I think I remember you saying that her name was Sarah."

 _Where is she trying to go with this?_

"You're probably right. So what?"

She seems to get this sad look on her face that's also pretty sexy.

"I think I know why she didn't call you back."

 _Is she putting one and one together?_

"I think she's dead."

 _She did... good for her._

"Oh..."

I go back to trying to ignore her by hiding under the covers again. That doesn't shut her up though.

"The girl, the one who got killed on campus the other night that everyone's talking about, her name was Sarah."

Responding from under the covers, I don't move.

"Thanks for the info. Go away..."

"Dawn, a girl you were trying to get to know was killed. Isn't that a problem for you?"

 _When it's their fault they got themselves killed?_

"Not really, go away..."

"Come on, I mean, doesn't the fact that she died shortly after going on a date with you make you feel something?"

"No, it doesn't now go away."

My bitch of a roommate keeps pushing the issue.

"Dawn, you can't tell me you don't feel SOMETHING after getting this news. You're not a block of ice you're a person. You think and feel things. I'm trying to help you here, just... tell me what you're feeling."

 _Okay, this has to stop... now._

I pull the covers back to just under my armpit and sit up a little to look at her.

"You really wanna know?"

She seems surprised by my question.

"Yes..."

"Really?"

"Yes, I'd like to help if I can."

"Okay I'll tell ya what. I'll make you a deal."

She gets this cautious look on her face.

"What kind of deal?"

"I'll tell you. I'll tell you every detail of what you wanna know. I'll express every hidden feeling and problem I'm having with everything since the day you met me..."

"If...?"

Pulling back the covers to show the fact that I'm not wearing a shirt and my tits are now on display for her.

"If you get into bed with me right now and let me go down on you."

She doesn't even respond right away, a blank stare on her face.

"I promise it'll give you a whole new appreciation for me and my feelings."

Suddenly her face turns sour and she's disgusted by the sight of me in bed. She gets off the edge of her bed and puts some distance between us.

"Ugh, god, Dawn... I'm trying to help you here."

"Some decent head would help me out a lot right now."

"I'm TRYING to be your friend. I don't want in your pants."

Part of me can't help but smile at what she just said.

"How do you know I'm even wearing pants right now?"

She looks at me with this look of absolute anger and disgust.

"You know what? FINE! You don't want my help? Then you don't get it. But when you realize how much of a bitch you're being to me, you'll regret it."

My roommate grabs a couple books and things from her side of the room in a hurry and doesn't even look at me as she heads for the door.

"I'll be back later."

The sexy bitch storms out of here and slams the door shut behind her. I listen to the pounding footsteps outside before falling back onto my bed relaxed.

 _Finally..._

With the room to completely to myself finally, I curl up in bed and try to sleep.

 _And I thought today wasn't gonna be any fun._

* * *

 _Wow... I actually feel sorta good._

Walking along the path towards the frat house, I feel the need to smile a little at what I'm feeling.

 _I can't remember the last time I actually felt this good. The nap I took instead of classes probably had something to do with that._

The sun sets over the dorm buildings around me and I take a deep breath, enjoying the smell of fresh air.

 _My conversation with Sandy probably didn't exactly hurt either. I'll have to find a way to thank her for that somehow. Maybe I could let her borrow my favorite vibrator, or leave her a picture of me naked or something. I'm sure she'd appreciate the gesture. Either that or she'd slap me so hard my face will come off, whichever._

I turn down one of the connecting paths on my way and keep going.

 _The important thing is that I find some way to thank her. Something that makes me feel this good after feeling like crap deserves some sort of present._

As the frat house comes into view, I notice a pair of couples on their way into the house.

 _Hmm, I could buy her a pack of condoms or something. She obviously needs to get laid really badly and she obviously isn't open minded enough to let me help with that in the way I'd like to. So maybe a pack of condoms would give her a decent look at the bigger picture. She may even get a decent look at a big dick if she's lucky._

"Figured you'd come here."

 _Who?_

I turn around at the sound of a voice behind me and find a badly dressed, messy haired, skinny wanna-be hero standing a few feet away.

 _Great, just when things were starting to look up._

"Wha-h... where did you come from?"

"Been here a while, I'm a soft walker, comes in handy when you're hunting vamps and other things."

"It also makes you a freak that sneaks up on people when they're not expecting it. Go away..."

"I can't. I need to talk to you."

"Why? How the hell did you find me anyway? Are you stalking me?"

He shakes his head.

"After the way you were drinking yourself stupid last night and not passing out, I figured you for a party girl. And this is the hottest and wildest frat house on campus. Any idiot could figure out that you'd eventually show up here."

"Well congratulations, idiot. Now leave me alone."

I start to head into the frat house but somehow he manages to get in front of me.

"Like I said, I can't. I need to talk to you."

 _What the hell could he have to talk to me about?_

"About what?"

There's a second where he hesitates and lets out a sigh.

"She's gone."

 _She?_

"Who?"

"Sarah, she's disappeared from the morgue."

 _What?_

"What?"

"Sarah, your friend from the other night, she's disappeared from the morgue. A friend of mine who's interning there told me today."

 _When I hallucinated seeing her at the bar, maybe it was..._

"Now that could mean a lot of things. But with the way she died, I think..."

"She's a vampire."

This time he nods.

"Great, so not only did you get her killed but you managed to get her vamped too. Good job hero boy."

He gets this annoyed and slightly angry look on his face.

"I thought we cleared this up yesterday. I didn't get her killed, by the time I got there, she was..."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever... look, just go find her and stake the bitch so I don't have to stand here talking to you anymore. Maybe if I get lucky you'll kill each other and hit two birds with one stone."

"I can't find her."

 _What?_

"What?"

"Like I said, she disappeared from the morgue and I can't find her scent. I don't know anyone who can track her down either. She's new so there isn't anyone I know who'll know anything about her."

 _This is ridiculous._

"So you got her killed, vamped, and you lost her. What the hell do you need me for? You're doing just fine on your own."

The look on his face makes me think he's gonna growl at me or something, I don't know why.

"I'll catch up to her eventually somehow. Problem is that vamps tend to go after people they knew when they were alive, which means you're in danger. I thought it was a good idea to warn you."

"Fine, great, you've done that. Now go away."

Stepping around him, I focus on the door to the frat house.

"You might need protection. If you need help, just find one of the Safe Ride drivers, they know how to get in touch with me. I've saved most of their lives a couple dozen times."

 _Like I'd do that._

"Yeah, right, like I'd ask for help from the moron who gets people killed."

Nothing but silence follows what I just said and eventually I turn around to a bunch of air and not much else.

 _What the hell?_

I look around and don't see anything.

 _Stupid soft walker guy just disappeared on me._

"Asshole..."

With him gone, I turn around and head up to the front door of the frat house, the sounds of a massive party on the other side... but I don't go in.

 **End of Chapter 6**


	7. Bait with no trap

**Sins of the Past Chapter 7**

Bait with no trap

 _This shouldn't be that hard._

Doing my best not to look like I'm looking around, I check out the immediate area as I clutch my sides like I'm scared and protecting myself.

 _I'm easy pickings._

I use my hand to feel the stake I have hidden under my jacket, just to make sure that it's still there.

 _I'm young, hot, alone on an empty campus walkway, and scared that I might get attacked. So why the hell have I been out here for hours and not a single vamp has come after me? They should be lining up to sink their teeth in my neck, but instead I'm alone on this stupid campus pretending to go back to my stupid dorm room with my stupid roommate. I guess I shouldn't be surprised though._

A rustling noise comes from behind me and I twist my head to look where the noise came from. It's a cat coming out of the bushes and running off when it sees me looking at it.

 _I screwed up. I always do. Somehow I've even managed to screw up being a helpless victim to some two bit vamp like I manage to screw up just about everything else. God I'm pathetic. Maybe I should go find myself some demon bar and offer myself up to any demon or vamp who wants a piece of me. At least then I'd know that something would kill me or get me what I want. Of course, knowing me I'd find a way to screw that up too._

 _It's like those idiot monks made me into a lightning rod of pain and suffering and misery so that no one who ever even comes close to me can have anything but a miserable life. Sara knew me for less than a day and look what happened to her? She's a god damn vamp now. Dumb bitch never had enough sense to realize what a colossal mistake getting to know me was. I should've told her to turn around and run the other way before she got killed or worse. Because or worse is what actually happened._

 _Of course it did. 'Or worse' has been the story of my life. People would be better off without me. Buffy never would've died and come back to life, and that OTHER one wouldn't have had to put up with pretending like touching me was anything less than a disgusting experience. They could've been touching each other like they actually would've wanted to be instead of pretending like they actually loved me._

 _But no, things couldn't possibly be that simple. The stupid monks had to create me and force everyone to live out their lives with me around screwing it up for them. And now because I was lonely and horny, some bitch is out there with no pulse sucking down quarts of people's blood. Boy isn't my life just PERFECT._

"Hey there girlie, whatcha doin' out here all alone by your lonesome?"

 _Only a vampire could be that obvious and pathetic._

I turn around and do my best to act all macho and slayer-like.

"Looking for you actually..."

He grins at me, looking like he's thinking this is gonna be fun.

 _He's probably right. Fighting back is the dumbest idea I've ever had, but it might be the only way._

"Well, ya found me. So what do you want to do now?"

"I want you to..."

All of the sudden, his eyes go wide and he growls a little as he turns into dust right in front of me, leaving behind a hand wrapped around a wooden stake.

"Hey, you really shouldn't be wandering around at night like this. You could get..."

His eyes meet mine and he instantly stops mid sentence.

"Oh..."

 _God I just want to smack him._

"What the hell are you doing?"

He looks at me confused.

 _Probably something he's used to feeling._

With a look to the stake in his hand and then to the space where the vamp used to be next to him, he looks back at me still confused.

"Uh, saving you?"

I walk right up to him to get in his face.

"And who the hell asked you to do that?"

It takes him a few seconds to think about the answer through the confusion.

"No one... no one ever does. It's usually just always implied that when a vamp is about to kill someone that you rush in and save them."

Hearing him say that makes me wanna slap him even more.

"Well you really should think about what I said about giving up the whole wanna-be hero thing. You suck at it and you're getting worse by the day."

The moron of a wannabe hero gets sorta defensive.

"Says the girl I just saved from a vamp for the second time in a week."

 _God he really has no idea does he?_

"You didn't save me from anything. You screwed things up. So just stay away from me okay?"

After that, I turn around and start walking away from him, but I think he follows me.

"How?"

"How do you stay away from me? You're an even bigger idiot than I thought."

His hand grabs my right arm and stops me before turning me around to face him.

"No, how did I screw things up for you exactly? Were you trying to get yourself killed or something? Is that why that Sarah girl got killed, because you were out looking for a way to die and she happened to tag along?"

 _That would've made my life a whole lot simpler, but as usual he doesn't have a clue._

I shove him away from me but he doesn't even budge so I shove him away harder. That only makes him take a step or two back, and it may have been a courtesy thing.

"She got KILLED because you were too stupid to save her. What you just screwed up was me trying to fix YOUR mistakes."

He gets this stupid, smart ass grin on his face that makes me wanna punch him.

"Why? I thought you didn't care."

 _What?_

"I... I don't. You... it's just, someone has to fix your mistake and since you're too stupid to figure it out on your own, I might as well do it for you."

"And you'll have better luck than I will because...?"

"Ever hear of a slayer?"

He looks at me like I've just said the dumbest thing anyone could ever say.

"I've heard a few things, even met one once. You're a slayer?"

I glare at his question.

"No, not even I'M that unlucky."

That makes him give me this strange grin.

"Good, cause if you were I'd have to take time away from finding this girl to try and tell the Powers That Be they screwed up."

"Hey, at least I'm doing a better job than you and your big wannabe hero act."

"If you say so..."

There's a pause between us and part of me wants to smack him for his comments.

 _And why shouldn't I? The guy's an asshole._

"So, if you're not a slayer, then what are you?"

 _What the hell kinda question is that?_

"I could ask you the same thing. What are you, some kind of demon freak-a-zoid?"

He takes up a slightly defensive posture.

 _I think I actually hurt his feelings._

"I asked you first."

 _Did he seriously just say that?_

"What are you, like 12?"

"Depends on who you ask and how you look at it."

 _What?_

"Oh-kay..."

Nothing but silence follows as he looks at me like he's expecting something.

 _Is he actually waiting for...?_

"I'm human okay? Just your normal, average, everyday human..."

"The kind who knows about vampires and other demons..."

"Yes."

The wannabe hero stands a few feet from me, looking at me like he's sizing me up or something that makes me very uncomfortable but I have no idea why.

"Most normal people don't know about vampires and demons actually existing. Let alone slayers."

"Just because I'm normal doesn't mean my life is all right?"

Again he sizes me up a little but for some reason it doesn't make me wanna smack him.

 _He never answered my question._

"Your turn..."

"I'm human, same as you."

 _That's a load of crap._

"Oh, right, sure. Because lots of humans can take on four vampires and win and feel like a block of steel when you try to push them around."

He shrugs at me.

"Just because I'm normal doesn't mean my life is."

 _Great... you know, hitting this guy suddenly seems too small a punishment and I'm not sure that I can do much else._

"You know what? Fine, just... stay the hell out of my way and let me clean up the mess you made."

I turn away from him and start walking to get as far away from the moron as possible.

"We could always work together on this."

"How about not?"

Instead of letting the freak of nature keep talking, I just walk away, not looking back.

 _He's gotta be the dumbest guy I've ever met._

 **End of Chapter 7**


	8. Pushed to Limits

**Sins of the Past Chapter 8**

Pushed to limits

 **Author's Note:** So I'm going to be busy this weekend at a convention, promoting some original work. As a result I figured I should post early rather than late. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

 _Perfect... just perfect..._

Throwing my head back against my chair I try to block out the stinging pain in my head that for the first time in forever has nothing to do with a hangover.

 _As if being forced to live one crappy day after the other wasn't bad enough. I couldn't be one of those morons who gets alcohol poisoning or ODs on drugs and kills themselves for everyday senseless reasons._

"Given the likely scenario that they'd travel in groups, I think it's reasonable to assume there might be orgies involved in their habits."

Part of me just wants to plug my ears to block out the sound of listening to my professor going on for a third day about vampire mating habits.

 _No, that would be too simple. It would be too easy. And I'm not allowed to have anything simple or realistic. That would make me normal, and I'm not allowed to have that either. No I have to have the life with the psycho vamp who may or may not be stalking or trying to kill me and the life with a poor excuse for a hero that keeps showing up and saving me instead of just letting me die like a normal person._

I grip the armrest of my chair tightly as I try desperately to ignore the reality that I'm in class.

 _Stupid heroes... trying to be all heroic and do the right thing. Who the hell asked them to do that? I certainly didn't. They're interfering with the natural ability of people to die from being young and stupid. It's like... going against nature or something. That's not being a hero, that's being a criminal. And what's worse is that they actually think they're doing good things. It's pathetic._

My hand starts to really hurt from all the gripping and I let go to try and alleviate some of the pain but that only works for my hand.

 _Makes me wanna really punch something... them, mostly, for thinking they're so high and mighty and being so good. I'd even do the punching if I thought it would actually do anything. The even worse downside of 'heroes' is the fact that most of them are like blocks of ice to regular people who hate them for it. It makes getting them to pay for their stupidity a lot harder to the point where you'd rather just give up, which is at least something I'm good at._

 _Giving up on things makes life so much easier to deal with. You don't have to worry about anything because eventually you can just give up and do something else. It's a better life. Stupid heroes should think about doing that, especially that idiot who keeps trying to save me. He sucks at it and would probably thank me later for getting him to give it all up._

 _Of course, if I did that then it might actually mean that I cared enough about the moron to care what happens to him, and I don't. So I'll just have to hope that he's not dumb enough to actually try and get in my way again and save me from the 'big scary vampires'._

With a deep breath, I bring a hand up to my forehead and rub the sides a little with my thumb and forefinger.

 _God I really hope he leaves me alone._

"Am I boring you Miss Summers?"

 _Miss Summers? Is he talking about me?_

Bringing my head back up, I look down at the front of the class where the teacher is standing and find that he's looking right back at me and so are a bunch of other people in the class.

 _I guess that's a yes._

His expression is really unhappy.

 _Like he knows anything about being unhappy... he knows about as much about that as he does about vampires and demons. I'm wasting my time here._

"Yes, actually..."

He's a little surprised by my response but he quickly gets that angry look he had a second ago.

"I'm sorry?"

 _This guy has no idea what he's talking about. I'm wasting my god damn time coming here every day._

"Yes, you're actually boring me."

Almost on instinct, I stand up and start to pick up my things to leave.

"Really? And what is it about my class that bores you so much?"

Since I didn't really have much in class to begin with, it doesn't take me long to have everything in hand and make my way out.

"You're the professor know-it-all, aren't you the one who should be telling me that?"

Most of the class starts whispering in disbelief at what I'm saying as if they'd never seen someone stand up for their boredom before.

"I don't really care for your belligerent tone Miss Summers. Perhaps you should consider transferring to a different class."

Rolling my eyes, I make my way down the flight of stairs that connects the rows of stadium seating to the main floor where the exit is.

"Well at least you're smart enough to figure out that me and my belligerent tone already decided to do that..."

As I make it to the door, I turn to face him, holding out my hand towards the door.

"Hence the leaving..."

The look on his face of almost total disbelief at the way I'm speaking to him kinda gives me this happy feeling inside, I'm not sure why.

 _Of course, I'm not sure I care why, it's a good feeling._

"Let me know when you learn to find yourself a clue about the stuff you've read it books."

Instead of waiting for him to respond, I head out the main entrance of the class and into the hall, walking straight for the nearest exit.

 _Moron..._

* * *

 _I hate people._

Walking along the sidewalk to where I'm going, I feel like stabbing myself to keep from feeling the nervousness that's going through me at the thought of what I'm about to do.

 _People suck. They're stupid, and weak, and they always end up getting themselves killed. It's pathetic. The least they could do is leave some of that stupidity and death for me. My life would be so much easier if I was stupid enough not to know what's going on and simple enough to get myself killed like the rest of them. But no, instead I have to do this..._

I walk straight through the front door of the local demon bar and stop just inside to eye the place just like I've seen my sister do about a hundred times. Most of the demons in the room look up in my direction because of it.

 _Always make a decent first impression. You do that, and chances are a lot of the idiots you'd rather not deal with will leave you alone. If there's one thing being in the bitch's pants has taught me, it's that a good first impression can help in getting what you want._

Some of them go back to whatever they were doing while a couple others keep their eyes on me with a look that makes me wanna turn back and run the other way as fast as I can. Doing my best to ignore that instinct, I ignore the worst of the demons and start heading for the bar, the place I'm probably gonna get most of the information I want.

 _Gotta make this work. If I don't make this work, then that dumb ass girl is gonna come after me when I least suspect it and I'd rather be the one not being expected. I just hope that I can pull it off._

The bartender eyes me as I walk up to the bar and sorta lean against it.

 _That's not the way most guys eye me. It's almost as if he wants to eat me or something. But I need to play it cool._

Before I have time to say anything, he speaks.

"Don't get too many of your kind in here."

With a bit of an offended look, I glare at him.

"My kind?"

"Humans... they don't tend to come around here on account of how they could get killed pretty quickly. Plus this close to a college campus, they tend to go there for a good time."

"Good for them, but I'm not here for a good time."

He eyes me with more of a confused look this time.

"Then what are you after?"

I look at him with the best intimidating stare I can give him.

"Information..."

"What kind of information?"

"Nothing major, just a girl. A vampire, recently turned, may be out looking to eat some people, specifically, me."

For a while there's silence between me and the bartender, then he smiles.

"So you're her are ya?"

 _Her?_

"Her?"

He keeps smiling as he starts wiping down a glass.

"The girl you're looking for, cute little blonde thing, sorta innocent looking?"

 _Sounds like her..._

"Yeah..."

"She's come in a couple times since she was turned. Spends most of the time getting drunk off whiskey and blood, complaining about this hot brunette that got her killed but didn't get killed with her. Seems pretty pissed about it too."

 _Great... that's just great. She really is out to kill me. Something else I managed to screw up and make worse. I guess now I have a reason to kill her before she tries to kill me._

"Any idea where I can find her?"

The bartender shrugs as his smile starts to turn into a grin.

"Sorry babe. I'd really love to wanna help you."

He leans forward on the bar and looks at me with this evil look that completely changes the mood of the room.

"But around this place, there's only one guy who's ever been able to get any information out of anyone who comes around. And unfortunately for you... he's not around."

 _Unfortunately for..._

Suddenly, I hear this low, animalistic, not so subtle growl behind me and it sends a shiver right through me.

 _Oh... crap..._

Turning around slowly, I see three ugly looking demons standing in front of me with angry/hungry looks on their faces from staring at me.

 _Great... so now I get to die._

They just keep staring, like they're waiting for me to make a move before making theirs.

 _No way out, nothing I can do to stop this. Yep, I'm definitely going to die. I guess now the only thing I can do is attempt to go out like I almost have some little piece of dignity._

With as much power as I can muster, I take my right arm off the bar and clench my fist, swinging it as hard as I can. Just as soon as I can do that, my wrist is caught by the middle demon I was trying to catch off guard and he squeezes it hard.

 _Oh... oh god... it feels like he's crushing my wrist. Damn it... I need to stop him._

My left hand reacts almost on instinct and throws itself at him, fist raised and clenched from the pain. He catches the fist just as easily and starts squeezing that one too, making the pain unbearable.

 _So much pain... oh god..._

"I knew she weren't no slayer, Charlie."

The pain running through me from my arms gets so bad that I start to see spots and feel weak in the knees thanks to his squeeze. Without warning, the pain stops suddenly, but only long enough to feel myself pulled by my arms into stumbling forward and flying across the room and crashing into a table, falling with it as it tips over and slams me into the cold stone floor.

 _OW!_

Every part of me aches as I try to figure out what hit me. While the pain starts to subside, I finally realize that I'm lying on the floor and I do my best to get up off it slowly.

 _Well at least dying will make the pain go away._

"You okay?"

 _Great... the demons are going to play with me and make jokes before they kill me._

"Just... fine..."

"Normally this is the part where I'd come rushing in with a incredibly heroic rescue."

 _What?_

"But the last time I did that, I got yelled at and insulted. So I'm gonna have to start asking people if they'd like me to help."

 _Who the hell...?_

I look at the person talking to me and I almost wish I didn't.

 _Damn it... him again._

"What the... hell... are you, doing here?"

He shrugs as he stands there, all smug like, next to me.

"Probably the same thing you are... again... but this time I'm being more cautious and considerate of demonic victim's feelings."

 _If I could raise my arms, I'd probably smack him right now._

"Did you need help?"

 _Like I'd give this loser the satisfaction of knowing I'd asked for his help... stupid son of a bitch._

"I'm... fine..."

The three demons come up to me and again the middle one grabs me, this time by the shoulders. He turns to the idiot wanna-be hero and growls.

"Stay out of this freak. It don't concern you."

Stupid wanna-be hero guy smiles at the demon before the demon suddenly lets go of the grip he has on me and grimaces in pain.

"Actually, it sorta does."

When I look down at where the demon's hands used to be, I see that the dumb ass has his hand on the demon's wrist and from the look on the thing's face it's not exactly a soft touch. Stepping between me and the demon as the demon backs off, the freak hits him hard in the stomach with a fist and makes him stumble back into one of the other two demons where they fall to the floor. Instantly, the third demon comes at me but the freak stops him quickly by grabbing the swinging fist coming at him and twisting it so that the demon flips over and falls flat on his back with a thud.

 _Damn it..._

"This girl is under my protection. Any of you come after her for what happened here, you're gonna be answering to me."

 _I'm not sticking around for his macho posturing._

I turn around and head straight for the door I came in a couple of minutes ago, limping as I go, leaving and not turning back.

 _There's no way I'm getting the information I want out of anyone in there after that. And if I did, it'd be because of that moron acting like he's some kind of hero. I don't need him to help me find Sarah. I don't need him for anything._

Suddenly, I stop in my tracks when I run into what feels like a wall. Except that the wall grabs me by my good wrist and keeps me from falling over backwards. As soon as I get my balance, I twist my hand to get out of his grip and he lets me go.

"No, really, you're making too much of a big deal of this. I really don't need to be praised and gratified for saving your life. Just doing the job is thanks enough."

 _Son of a bitch..._

I put my hands out and run myself right into him again, trying to shove him and he only moves a little bit, readjusting his footing.

"Why the hell did you have to get involved?"

He stares at me for a while.

"I didn't."

 _Is he kidding?_

"You were just in there pushing demons around. How is that not getting involved?"

He smiles at me in that annoying way that he does when he knows something I don't.

"That was me doing my own investigating, trying to figure out Sarah's location. Any time something demonic happens in the area, these guys know about it because just about every demon comes to that bar for the selection. It's the best demon bar in town for whatever you're after. I know because I spend a lot of time beating the customers for information when I need a lead. I went in there for a lead on Sarah and find you getting beaten up by a couple of demons. So I helped."

"Even though no one asked you to..."

The freak's eyes narrow slightly at what I just said.

"You know, I'm sorry that my saving you is such an inconvenience for you, but since you keep saying you're not trying to get yourself killed, I'm not gonna stop. That Sarah girl is probably going to come after you, and I'm gonna make sure you live through whatever she wants to do to you. So you're just going to have to live with that."

I resist the overwhelming urge to smack him for saying that to me.

"Why the hell do you have to be such an asshole about this?"

"Why do you have to be such a bitch about... everything?"

There's a smile on his face while I'm not quite sure what to say to that.

"I'm not a bitch."

"Then you do a pretty convincing impression of one."

That makes me clench my fist and throw it at him. He catches it at the last second before it would hit his face and keeps a firm grip on my fist.

"You're really not having much luck with the whole violence thing today are you?"

Instead of responding, I try and pull my fist out of his grip but he won't let it go so I pull harder and he still won't let it go.

"Let me go!"

All of the sudden, his grip on my fist disappears as I pull away from him as hard as I can and it throws me off balance, making me stumble and fall onto the pavement of the sidewalk hard.

 _Ow... fuck!_

Most of the left side of my body stings as I hit the sidewalk on it and I squeeze my eyes shut at the feeling.

"Ow..."

He comes up to me, crouching down in front of me.

"Are you okay?"

Looking up at him into his concerned expression, I get this feeling in me that I don't really understand.

 _This guy just doesn't want to leave me alone. It makes me wish I could hurt him real badly, but..._

"I'm... fine..."

He holds out his hand as if I'm supposed to take it.

"Need some help?"

The second I hear him ask that, I start pushing myself away from him on the concrete, trying to put some distance between us. He takes the hint and stands up to back off.

"I'm fine."

The dumb ass freak that just hurt me stands there as I pull myself up to my feet.

"Sure you are."

It takes me a while, but eventually I make it to my feet and face him.

"Just leave me alone and let me do things my way."

I try and walk away despite the limp in my steps.

"Look, obviously we keep running into each other like this because we're both after the same thing and it would go a lot easier if we worked together on it. I'm sure it'd save you from getting your ass kicked a few more times. So how about it?"

Every step I take is painful, with stings shooting through my body from the feet up. It's hard to concentrate and I start to see those spots again.

"Bite me."

"No thanks, but Sarah might if you want to keep doing this alone."

 _I don't need help from anyone._

"I'll... be fine."

Just then, things get blurry and the world starts spinning, making me feel like I'm falling. This time I don't hit the ground though, as I feel a pair of arms grab me and pull me up to my feet.

 _Wh..._

As I regain my focus, I feel myself turn in his arms so that I can look right at him. We're close, so close that I get that feeling in me.

"Here, let me help you."

His arms are firmly around me and I get this strange sensation of safety along with everything else.

 _What the heck is it with this guy?_

"Oh... okay..."

He readjusts me in his arms so I can put my arm around his shoulders and we start to walk together towards my place.

 **End of Chapter 8**


	9. Reluctant Planning

**Sins of the Past Chapter 9**

Reluctant Planning

My head throbs as the pain of sunlight burns its way behind my eyelids when that thing called consciousness comes back to me.

 _God I hate this part._

Despite the aching of every muscle in my body, I pull myself up to a sitting position in what feels like a bed.

 _I'm really starting to hate this whole surviving near death experiences thing that apparently keeps happening to me. It's really not any fun and I really wish it would stop._

Eventually, my eyes manage to open enough that I can actually see more than the sleep in my eyes. Things come into focus and I get the familiar look of a scrawny looking moron staring back at me.

"How are you feeling?"

 _Son of a bitch..._

"Like I'd rather be alone..."

He just smiles back at me like he's smarter than me.

"Sorry about that, but I needed to make sure that you were okay before I could leave."

 _Dumb wanna-be hero._

I start to move towards the edge of my bed so I can get up, doing my best to block out the pain as I move.

"And what makes you think I'm not fine?"

The moron stares my way for a while, long enough that I turn my head to look at what he's staring at.

"Logic and reason?"

 _Logic and... that..._

My eyes narrow while I make it to the end of my bed and sorta lean over it, bracing myself against the pain.

"They're overrated."

He shrugs.

"They've worked so far for me, so I think I'll keep using them for now... if that's okay with you."

"It's a free country."

"Not at the prices my parents had to pay to get me into this school."

For some reason that joke makes me smile a bit.

"I know, my sister's working her butt off just to pay the bills on tuition here."

"Your sister eh? What about your parents? Are they helping?"

My mom's face gets into my head suddenly and I feel this pain that doesn't have anything to do with dull ache in every part of me.

"They're dead."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I kinda know what that's like. My parents are dead too."

I look up at him as he starts moving around in my dorm room.

"I thought you said your parents were paying for school."

"They are."

There's a moment where I just look at him, confused.

"It's sorta complicated. But basically, I guess you could say I was adopted after my real parents... died."

The guy stops rummaging through what I think is a first aid kit to stare at the wall contemplatively for a second.

"I know what that's like. I got adopted once. It's bullshit. You spend your whole life believing that you're like everyone else. That you have a family and that they love you. Then one day you find out it's all crap. It was never real. None of it really means anything because they never really loved you."

He looks at me suddenly for a moment with a slightly concerned look.

"Something like that."

 _I really don't like the way he's looking at me._

"Look, thanks for the whole saving me thing and everything even though I didn't really need it. But I'm fine now."

Slowly I start to try and pull myself up to my feet to show him I'm fine despite the aching pain in every part of me.

"You can go away now."

The aching feeling in me suddenly turns sharp and I can't get my balance, making me almost fall over. But before I hit the floor, a pair of hands grabs me and holds me firmly but gently. I look at him as he holds me sorta close to keep me off the floor and the look of concern in his eyes gives me this feeling that's weirdly comforting. It makes me want to push him away and put some distance between us. He brings me upright as I start to push my hands against his chest and I fall backwards onto the bed when he lets me go.

"Are you okay?"

That look of concern on his face doesn't go away as he stands less than three feet from me in between mine and Cindy's bed.

 _I really don't like the way he's looking at me._

I turn my head away to not look at him.

"I'm fine."

"Sure you are. Look, it doesn't seem like you've got any kind of internal bleeding or anything, but someone should still check you out..."

 _Yeah, right..._

"Like you haven't been doing that already while I was passed out..."

"I was watching over you while you were out, but I didn't touch you. I figured it was better to wait until you woke up. That way you didn't get the wrong idea if you woke up the way you tend to do."

 _Now I know that's bullshit._

Rolling over onto my stomach despite the aching feeling that's still running through me, I put my legs over the edge of my bed so that he's got a good view of my ass and look back at him.

"Come on..."

I shake my ass at him.

"You can't tell me you don't want a piece of that."

He gets this look on his face that I haven't seen on a guy's face in forever.

 _Is he actually embarrassed by how much he wants me? It'd almost be cute if it weren't so pathetic._

After a few seconds, he looks away from my clothed body laid out for the taking and actually looks me in the eyes.

"I don't think you have any internal bleeding or anything, which is lucky, but I think you need to get checked out for any serious cuts and bruises."

He holds out the gauze in his hands to me.

"Do you want to do it or do you want me to help you like you asked me to last night?"

 _Why the hell is this guy actually trying to help me instead of trying to get in my pants? I practically offered myself to him and he just shot me down. Not that I would've let him have me. I don't do that sort of thing. But most guys would've jumped at the shot I just gave him, mostly because I don't ever give a shot to guys... so why the hell did I just do that to him?_

He looks at me funny because of the confused look on my face.

"What?"

I roll over onto my back and reach out, taking the gauze from him and he puts some distance between us.

"I'll do it."

He holds up his hands defensively.

"All right, whatever works for you."

 _This guy is just WAY too nice for his own good. So why doesn't that make me hate him as much as it should?_

I pat myself down a little, checking for the places which still hurt. My left shoulder shoots pain through my body as I move it and I stop checking myself out, grimacing a little at the feeling. Unrolling the gauze slowly because of the pain, I try and figure out how to put it around my shoulder. Eventually, I decide to take my shirt off so I can wrap the gauze properly but as soon as I try to maneuver my left arm to get out of my shirt, my nerves ache with pain.

"Ow..."

He takes a few steps towards me.

"Here, let me help you."

I twitch at his approach but also get this rush of adrenaline because he tried.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?"

Closing my eyes, I try and block out the pain through sheer force of will and pull my shirt up about half way off. Before I can pull my shirt down I start to fall over a bit and he's at my side in a flash, holding me up. His touch makes that safe feeling run through me again, despite myself, and I flinch at the feeling. He stops what he's doing.

"Are you all right?"

His help does enough that I can get back to a decent sitting position on my own and I reach out to push him away. He moves back a step to give me some space and for some reason that gives me as much of a safe feeling as his touch does.

"I'm fine."

Again I try and pull my shirt off to get at my shoulder to wrap myself in gauze. Only second later do I start to fall over again when pain goes shooting through me. The wanna-be hero is just as quick as before to catch me but this time he grabs me a little more firmly, sitting down behind me as he helps me get back to a sitting position, almost cradling me with concern.

"You're probably going to get a little more done if you let me help. Here..."

He reaches down to the hem of my shirt and some part of me feels the need to inhale sharply despite a lack of pain. Eventually, his knuckles brush against my skin as he takes hold of my shirt and starts to pull it up and I try and manage to get my arm out of my sleeve to expose my shoulder. The backs of his fingers continue to brush against my sides as he gets my shirt up higher and it sends a shiver through me as what I think is his index finger brushes the side of my tit that I can't help but feel a little turned on at the gentleness of his touch. But as soon as he touches me, he pulls back and part of me doesn't like that he didn't go further.

 _God I haven't been touched like that in a while._

I squirm a bit at the slightly turned on feeling that I get from his touch and the cooler air hitting my skin as I get my arm loose and my shirt is up enough to wrap my shoulder.

"Sorry..."

 _I'd say it's all right, but I'm not dumb enough to give him a big head about this... or big other things. Just because him touching me is turning me on doesn't mean I'm going to spread my legs for him._

He reaches forward for the gauze in front of me and his head comes over my naked shoulder until our cheeks are inches from each other, but his hand on my clothed right shoulder is the only part of him that is touching me. I can feel this strange, almost overwhelming sense of raw power coming from him that gets my heart beating a little more quickly for some strange reason. When he starts moving back to unroll the gauze to help me out, part of me moves back with him slightly to enjoy the raw power feeling for as long as possible before I catch myself and straighten up.

 _What the hell was that?_

The weirdo helping me reaches around on either side of me and unrolls the gauze in front of me.

"Are you okay?"

 _I don't really know how to answer that._

"Fine..."

He brings the unwrapped part of the gauze close to my chest and I can feel a little bit of that buzz I got from him being close again as he stops the gauze inches from my body.

"Can I...?"

I turn my head slightly so I can see him out of the corner of my eye at the pause in his question.

"What?"

His hands move the gauze slightly as if trying to figure out where to place the gauze around my chest comfortably with my shirt still half covering me up.

"Oh..."

I use the less killing me right shoulder to take hold of my shirt and pull it up over my head and I let it hang off my right arm, exposing my back to him. Pulling my hair out of the way for him with my halfway decent arm, he immediately presses the length of the gauze against my upper chest and starts wrapping it around me as an anchor for when he wraps it around my shoulder. I drape my shirt over my right shoulder as he wraps it around me to cover my tits up.

 _Not sure why I feel weird letting my tits hang out where he can see them, he's got his hands just above them already._

He finishes with the foundation of the wrap and moves on to my shoulder and I turn my head to sort of watch him as he does it.

 _Besides which, I've got great tits. Guys are staring at them all the time. Mostly because I like to show them off whenever and however I can. A pretty decent ass too. Maybe I should let him get a good look for helping me out with my shoulder._

I let my shirt drop down and pool at my wrist before sending it to the floor and arching my back a little to let my tits stand out on their own for him to see. When I do, he suddenly readjusts his seat on my bed behind me and speeds up his wrapping.

 _He's not actually nervous to see a naked chick is he?_

Turning slightly towards him so he can get a better look as he finishes the wrap and he backs up on the bed uncomfortably.

"The... there you go."

 _He is nervous. Damn... if he's really that much of a prude, maybe I should give him a little more then a look._

I touch my gauze wrapped shoulder and test how good of a job he did.

 _It's actually not that bad. Maybe he isn't as much of a screw up as I thought._

"Thanks..."

Again I turn towards him more, giving him a full view of my tits that he didn't get before. It makes him stand up and back away but he manages to keep a straight face and not look nervous.

"Sure... you should be all right for a while. You can put your shirt back on."

I move my way to the end of the bed to get closer to him despite the pain that's going through me, making sure I don't cover up my tits as I do so he can keep getting a good look. His eyes keep glancing down to my chest while I move and he takes a half step back to keep some distance between us.

"I could do that..."

Slowly, I reach out and take his wrist, pulling him closer to me.

"Or I could give you a reward for helping me out."

"You mean, the help you didn't really need for the problem I was screwing up by getting involved?"

I shrug.

"Yeah, well... you didn't do such a terrible job on my shoulder. I figure you deserve something for that."

He steps back and pulls his hand away to stand in a more defensive position.

"So you figured you'd just... what?"

I move to the end of the bed and grin at him.

"I don't generally go for the sausage crowd..."

I unbutton my pants and pull on the waist to undo the zipper as well, looking him over.

"But I've never really tried it, so I'm willing to give it a shot for a big handsome hero like you."

 _He looks like he could give me a run for my money. At the very least the whole super strength and stamina thing should keep him going long enough to give me a decent hump. Hmm... maybe he'd be good enough to give the other half a try._

"You know, some guys just want to help people when they're in trouble."

That makes me roll my eyes at him.

"I'm sure..."

I look down at his crotch and point at it.

"But by the look of the bulge in your pants, I'm guessing you wouldn't exactly hate it if I gave you a reward."

He glances down at his crotch and steps back a few steps but doesn't get all stammer-y and uncomfortable like most guys would. He just gets more defensive in his stance, not bothering to hide the giant bulge in his pants.

"Whatever, look, I was just trying to help. It looks like you'll be fine, so I'll go now."

The moron actually turns around to walk out the door instead of getting a piece of me.

 _Well that's no fun._

"Hey..."

My words make him stop but not turn around.

 _Probably knows that if he gets another look at my tits he's not gonna want to leave._

"Wait... if, if you're really that big on helping me, then..."

I reach down to the floor and pick up my shirt, covering myself up for a second before putting it on.

"Fine... we'll work together. Look..."

He turns around hesitantly, only doing it more confidently when he sees I've got my shirt on. I put my arms out on either side of me like being clothed is a peace offering.

"I'm all clothed and crap. Do you feel better?"

There's no immediate response from him and it makes me take a deep breath to let it out in a sigh.

"Come on... would you rather I took it off again?"

I move to take my shirt off again, knowing he's going to object, and he does.

"No, just... leave it. Leave it on."

Letting my arms fall to my sides, I can't help but grin at the fact that the prospect of me taking off my shirt again actually made him look somewhat uncomfortable.

 _Working with him might actually be a bit fun._

"Are you really interested in working with me on this?"

I look down at the bulge in his pants again.

 _And I may get something out of it too if I play my cards right._

Trying not to look interested, I bring my eyes back up to him.

"I guess... I mean..."

I kinda point out my injuries to him by lifting my leg and grimacing at the real pain I feel left over from last night.

"With the way I feel right now, she could come after me and I'd never be able to stop her. It might be good to have someone looking over my bruised shoulder for a while."

He watches me with uncertainty for a while.

"And what happens when you feel better and go back to your regular self?"

I shrug with a bit of a grin.

"Hopefully we won't have to find out, but that kinda depends on how well you can protect me while I'm injured."

His arms cross over his chest as he considers what I've put in front of him.

"That might work, assuming you're willing to listen to me."

I lean back on my good arm, giving him a good view of my currently clothed body.

"Within reason..."

Extending my hand, I point out my roommate's bed next to me.

"So sit down, let's talk about a plan."

For a few moments, he stays silent and watches me.

 _Come on... you know you want to._

"All right..."

That makes me smile as he makes his way over, grabs a chair on the way and sits on it a foot or two from the edge of my bed where he's sitting.

 _Bingo._

 **End of Chapter 9**


	10. New Opportunities

**Sins of the Past Chapter 10**

New Opportunities

 **Author's Note:** I'm going to start posting the sequel to She Who Was My Love soon. It's called Mothers in case you want to check it out.

* * *

"That's, your plan..."

 _God this guy is new at this._

"What?"

 _He doesn't know?_

"Wait and see? Really?"

He looks at me, somewhat annoyed.

"There's nothing wrong with the wait and see approach. Especially in a situation like this."

"You think so?"

He stands firm in our argument and part of me can't help but be a little turned on by the way he's standing up to me.

 _He seems strong._

"When dealing with a goal oriented enemy that you have trouble locating, the best thing you can do is beat them to what they want and protect it long enough for them to come to you."

 _It looks like he could really handle himself in the sack. Enough that I might even get to try some of the kinkier stuff the bitch was always nervous about trying with me because she didn't want to hurt me._

"There's just one little problem with your plan though."

"What's that?"

"I'm not interested in being some pathetic excuse for a vampire's 'goal' to be 'protected'."

 _If only I can figure out a way to get him alone without coming off like some pathetic damsel in distress who needs to be saved._

"Right, because you're the big bad sister of a slayer. It's not like I'm anyone special. There are only prophecies written about me."

"Prophecies?"

He pauses for a moment, somewhat cautiously.

"It's a long story... part of the whole being different thing."

 _Whatever..._

"Look, I'm not going to just sit around and be bait for this pathetic excuse for a fang face to come and bite me. We need to be out there, tracking down the vamp nests and eliminating them one by one until we find her and kill her."

The pathetic but slightly sexy hero has a bit of a superior smirk on his face.

"Right, because that won't take forever in a town like this with so many abandoned buildings and sewer tunnels."

 _I'm not sure whether to be pissed off or turned on._

"It's better than your plan of sit around and wait to be killed."

"You're not going to be killed."

"Why? Because you're going to be my big protector man? Excuse me while I laugh."

"Destroyer, actually."

"What?"

"It was my nickname... in Quor-Toth. The Destroyer..."

 _Hmm, interesting..._

"Well at least you have a cool nickname. Which makes it what? One to six million in favor of the uncool?"

That takes him down a peg in smugness. I lean back on my bed with my good arm and use my still slightly sore one to dig my hand under my shirt and expose my flat stomach enough to stroke it suggestively when he looks my way. He watches for a second until he realizes that I've been watching him the whole time with interest. It makes him look away quickly.

"Listen to me, I've killed more demons in my life then most slayers have in two. So let's just go with my plan this time and see how well it works out."

 _He's really gung-ho about this whole thing._

My hand reaches deeper into my shirt, letting my fingertips brush against the underside of my tit. The touch making me inhale sharply. He glances back to me with concern that only makes me smile more and exhale slowly in a bit of a sigh.

 _Well, I guess I can do a bit of damseling if I can get a little something out of him._

"All right..."

Looking just below his belt, I see what I think is a decent size bulge in his pants.

 _Hopefully not too little though, from the looks of it._

"I suppose I can be bait happy for a few days if you're really as bad ass as you claim to be."

"So glad you could bring yourself down to my level long enough to accept my help."

I fake roll my eyes at him even though I'm kinda enjoying myself.

"Well every newbie has to get themselves a fair chance at some point I guess."

He turns to face me and I readjust myself on the bed, purposely thrusting my hips into the air as I do. The look on his face tells me he noticed and I can't help but smile as I let myself drop back onto my bed, laying back comfortably.

"Besides, I'm not exactly a hundred percent for the moment. I can't exactly go running out vampire hunting until then."

My pathetic protector comes closer to me, concerned.

"How are you feeling by the way? Any better?"

I intentionally squirm on the bed as sexy as I can without hurting myself. He backs off a step nervously.

"Almost good enough to have some fun."

He readjusts his footing at the way my voice sounds playful towards the end. I turn myself on my side with a sexy pose.

"You want to help me with..."

Just then, the door to my dorm opens and my roommate walks in.

"Dawn, are you...?"

She almost runs right into the half-wit hero and she almost jumps.

"Decent?"

I smile a little at the uncomfortable tension that happens between them when silence sets in after I don't respond right away. Eventually, I shrug.

"Decent enough..."

As the seconds start to tick by and they just stare at each other, I have a thought.

 _Hmm, now this is an opportunity._

"Cindy, this is..."

 _I don't think I ever actually asked his name._

Thankfully, he adds the last part for me before I paused too long.

"Connor..."

He extends his hand to say hello.

"Nice to meet you... and it's Sandy, not Cindy."

They shake hands slower than normal and Sandy has a bit of a smile on her face. I can't help but grin as I watch them.

"Connor is going to be hanging around for a few days while I heal, and to help me with a problem of mine."

She looks at him again and her smile gets bigger. They still haven't let go of each other's hands, but neither of them seem to mind.

"Really?"

It takes her a second to digest what I was saying.

"Wait, while you heal?"

Sandy realizes the weirdness of the extended handshake and lets go, deciding to unload her book bag and move about the room.

"Yeah, I got a little banged up last night, but I'm all right. Connor's going to help me out with what caused it."

"Let me guess, you pissed someone off like you piss everyone off and things got out of hand?"

He chuckles at what Sandy said, checking her out a little when she turns around for a second.

 _Definite potential._

"Something like that..."

She turns back to the freak after moving a few things around and checks him out as his attention is elsewhere, mainly, on me.

"So... Connor... you're hanging around to protect Dawn from whoever she pissed off?"

Sandy looks my way for a moment.

"Wow, you must have really stepped in it this time if they're pissed off enough to come after you after the fact."

 _You know, she's actually smarter than she looks._

My eyes go up and down her body as she continues to prep for her next class.

 _And she doesn't really look half bad, when I repress the whole hating her thing._

"Well, I'm a people person. It's one of my best qualities."

They both scoff at my obviously sarcastic statement and it makes them look at each other, somewhat nervously.

 _Okay, this is going to be almost too easy._

 **End of Chapter 10**


	11. Grabbing Opportunity

**Sins of the Past Chapter 11**

Grabbing Opportunity

 **Author's Note:** I'm going to start posting this story again for people. Hope to hear what you think.

* * *

 _It's all about opportunity._

I lay back and watch as that Connor guy paces slowly around the dorm room, checking out the windows and making sure that the perimeter is secure. It's dark outside but he insists he has better than normal vision and hearing, though he still won't say why or how.

 _If there's anything that I learned from living on the hellmouth for all those... years... and all the time I spent with those... slayers... it's all about opportunity._

He moves away from me towards another window and it gives me a good look at his ass.

 _All you have to do is wait for the moment..._

My half-assed protector checks another window.

 _That one great moment that comes if you wait long enough._

His eyes flash in my direction as he watches the shadows and gusts of wind that makes them sway back and forth.

 _That moment when it happens, you can get whatever you want. Have whatever you want in that sweet little moment. All you have to do is wait._

"Geez, calm down would you?"

"I'm trying to check the perimeter."

"If you keep checking the perimeter, the trap you set will be sprung before it catches anything."

He checks the first window again for a moment before he steps back.

"Besides, the bait is something a lot more interesting to look at don't you think?"

I tease the underside of my own breasts just as he turns to look at me and I catch him staring until he looks up uncomfortably. It makes me smile. He tries to act like he doesn't care but it's obvious.

"I guess."

I cup my tit more firmly, massaging it seductively. His eyes can't help but go to where my tit is.

"Oh come on, bait wouldn't be appealing if there wasn't something interesting about it."

I bring my hand up to the neck of my shirt, dipping it under my shirt and cupping it from the inside before pulling my shirt down to reveal more skin.

"Yeah, but not all bait is appealing for the same reasons. Some times the bait itself scares away the victim and can make the trap not worth the trouble."

I tease my fingers down between my breasts and expose my midriff on the way down before pushing the tips under the top of the waistband of my shorts.

"Why? Don't you like the way the bait looks?"

My would-be protector finally tears his eyes away.

"Looks aren't everything, sometimes the way bait sounds can scare off a catch."

With my fingers going deeper into my shorts, I arch my back upward off the couch, letting out a deep breath.

"I can make the right noises if you want. All you have to do is ask."

The ridiculously strong weirdo glances over at me for a moment but he looks away when he sees what I'm sure is a shit eating grin on my face.

"Just don't say anything that's going to get you killed."

I relax on the bed to stop the strain on my injured shoulder.

"Are you sure? There are all kinds of sounds I can make."

He doesn't respond.

"Or would you prefer someone whose sounds are a little more... Sandy?"

Again he doesn't say anything, avoiding looking anywhere but my direction.

"She likes you, you know?"

That makes him glance over from the corner of his eye before catching himself.

"She told me so herself... not that I needed her to say. It was pretty obvious from the second you two met."

"It was?"

 _Bingo!_

"Oh yeah."

He actually turns to look at me.

"The sparks were definitely flying."

The gullible attempt at a hero just continues to stare.

"You know, I could put in a good word for you if you want."

He tries to hide the smile at my suggestion.

"She is my roommate after all. I have... pull... with her."

"Really? Doesn't seem like she likes you very much."

"And yet she keeps me on as a roommate. I can be very... convincing, when I want to be."

He doesn't respond.

"All I need is the right... motivation."

That brings an almost sexy scowl to his face.

"What do you want?"

 _And there it is, my opening._

I squirm on the bed very slowly in an obvious way that shows off my body and it makes hero boy look away for a moment.

"Trying to drink myself to death is getting a little boring. I'm thinking that it might help to try something new."

I brace myself as pain shoots through me when I rise from the bed chest first into a sitting position and I can see his eyes on my shirt covered tits until my hair falls forward and breaks him out of the trance. Running a hand through my hair to pull it back, I shift my legs until they're facing away from him and I'm lying on my stomach towards him. The super strong idiot watches me suspiciously.

 _He's interested, I can see a little hint of it in him._

Forcing back the pain, I pull myself up onto my hands and knees, making sure all the best parts of me are on display for him despite the clothes getting in the way of his view.

"Something long and... hard..."

Slowly, I crawl down the bed on my hands and knees towards him, making sure the low cut of my t-shirt is on display while I swing my ass back and forth all sexy like.

"Something... male..."

"You mean..."

"I had crushes when I was younger, kissed a boy or two. But I've never really... partaken."

Reaching out with one hand, I grab hold of his belt firmly. I can't help but notice the bulge starting to form in his jeans.

"I think it might be time."

With an extremely firm grip, he grabs the wrist connected to his belt. We just stare at each other for several long moments.

 _The wheels are turning in his head. He's tempted. It wouldn't take him so long to say anything if there wasn't just a little part of him that wanted to try it..._

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

Suddenly his grip gets tighter and tighter to the point where I have to let go to try and make the pain stop.

"You're incredible, you know that?"

His grip immediately softens as he forces my hand back onto the bed.

 _At least he noticed._

"So the ladies tell me."

"I've been manipulated by people a lot smarter and a lot better at it then you my whole life. You're going to need a better game."

Despite his words, his eyes continue to look me over.

"Really?"

It isn't long before his eyes meet mine and he has to look away in embarrassment, the bulge still clearly visible.

"Seems like I kept your... attention."

A long moment of silence passes.

"Speaking of attention, we should be focused on the newbie vamp whose attention is squarely on you."

The pain in my sides and shoulder gives way and I collapse under my own weight.

"Fine... but my offer still stands."

He doesn't say anything, going back to watching the windows.

 _It's all about waiting for the right moment._

 **End of Chapter 11**


	12. Tease

**Sins of the Past Chapter 12**

Tease

 _Any second now._

I watch the door from my precarious position on the edge of my bed.

 _She should be here any second now and then it'll be worth it._

The pain in my body continues as I lie on my side, trying to block it out.

 _Sandy usually gets back from class about now. She'll walk in and then it begins._

I reach over and fiddle with the pin in my wrap, making sure it's still going to come loose when she comes through the door.

 _Wanna be hero boy might act like he's not on board but he is. As smart as he thinks he is, he can't hide the way he was looking at me. All I need to do is offer him something he can't refuse and he's in. Which of course is where she comes in. He's got a thing for her and she wasn't exactly keeping her feelings hidden. I can use that. I can't have the two of them hanging around together making googly eyes at each other. It's going to end up making me sick, maybe even throwing up on a regular basis. But I'll fix that._

Suddenly, I hear the sound of the door clicking as it opens.

 _Perfect._

I lean over just that little bit more to shift my weight and go tumbling off the bed, hitting the floor with a thud.

 _Ow, well that was fun._

"Oh my god, Dawn!"

With my face down on the floor, all I can hear is the sound of footsteps coming over to me after Sandy speaks.

"Are you all right?"

She loops her arm around one of my shoulders and pulls me onto my back. I groan as she does to emphasize the impact.

"Well that wasn't fun."

"I wouldn't think so. Are you okay?"

My wrap comes undone, exposing my tits to her in a seemingly innocent way. Sandy sees them and freezes, looking at them like a deer in headlights.

 _Got her._

As if realizing what she's doing, her eyes jump to mine and then away as she blushes at my fake embarrassed smile.

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

I try to get up and wince harder then it actually hurts before collapsing again. She tries to comfort me but hesitates.

"I'll be fine, just... let me rest for a minute."

"But, I want to help."

She moves to help and I put my hand against her chest just above her tits to stop her.

"You don't have to help me."

"But I want to."

"Why? It's not like you and I get along."

"It's called compassion Dawn. Compassion for another human being. You should try it some time."

Sandy's eyes avoid my chest as she reaches out and grabs one of my arms, pulling me up. My wrap unravels even further and falls completely off and onto the floor.

"Oh, crap..."

I bend down to pick it up and cringe in fake pain. She grabs me quickly, one of her hands briefly grabbing one of my tits before grabbing my side and holding me up.

"I'll get it just... lie down."

She helps me to the bed and I lie down. Sandy reaches down and picks it up.

"How are you feeling anyway?"

My naive young roommate stands like a statue, unsure of what to do with herself despite holding my wrap. I squirm on the bed in an innocent way but with a little hint of sexuality disguised as a stretch.

"Much better. I think I'll be in... top form in no time."

I trace my fingers down my naked top as I pause and say 'top form' before placing a hand on my side where my ribs are still slightly visibly bruised, rubbing it. Her eyes follow my hand while she continues to stand like a statue.

"Should I...?"

The ridiculous girl holds out the wrap. With a fake grimace, I push myself up on my elbows to look at her directly. Her eyes glance at my tits for a second before going to my eyes.

"If you don't mind."

It takes her a few moments to move, sitting next to me on the bed with the wrap in hand.

"I should be good in a few days but I don't want to pull anything and make it worse."

"Okay, sit up."

She puts her hand between my shoulder blades to help me sit up and I do. Shortly after she moves behind me to wrap my chest. I swipe my hair over my left shoulder, exposing my neck and shoulders to her. A long moment of silence passes between us and I can feel her breath quicken as it hits my neck.

 _I can almost hear the thoughts in her head. She tries to hide the way she feels but she is in college, the age of experimentation. I've seen the way she looks at me when she thinks I'm too busy to notice. We do live together. It would be hard not to notice._

I turn my head to the side so I can look at her out of the corner of my eye.

"Everything okay?"

That seems to snap her out of my apparent hypnotic effect on her and she starts to wrap the bandage around my chest.

"Yeah, fine."

Her hands are a little hesitant any time she grazes my skin even slightly.

 _I think it's time for the bait._

"So, my friend was asking about you."

"Your friend?"

"The one you met before?"

"Oh... Connor?"

"That's the one."

"He was asking about me?"

"He was."

"What did he say?"

 _God, I might as well be right back in high school. Then again, it makes it easier to manipulate her, which is exactly what will give me what I want._

"He... he asked if you were seeing anyone."

"And?"

"I said I didn't know, but I hadn't seen you with anyone."

"I'm not... seeing anyone I mean."

I turn my head to glance at her out of the corner of my eye.

"Really? A girl like you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, not to state the obvious but..."

Her hand presses against my left side to hold the bandage to me as she continues to wrap it around me. Her fingers press lightly on the side of my left tit and I tighten up at the contact.

"I do have eyes."

Sandy stops like a deer in headlights. After a few silent moments, I turn myself halfway towards her on the bed. I look at her more directly for a long while and she looks back at me.

 _The thought is in her head._

"It's too bad."

"Hmm?"

"I said it's too bad."

Eventually she goes back to wrapping my bandages.

"What's too bad?"

"That you guys can't be together."

"Why not?"

"Because of his ex."

"What about her?"

"Well he didn't exactly say it, but I get the impression he's not really over her yet."

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

"So what do I do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do I wait it out?"

"And watch some other girl swoop in when you're not looking? I wouldn't."

A few moments pass before she responds.

"I'll probably regret this, but what would you do?"

She finishes wrapping my bandages and I turn halfway to her on the bed again.

"You really want to know?"

There's a moment of hesitation before she nods.

 _She might as well be braiding my hair._

"You need to get his attention."

"Don't I already have it?"

"Maybe, but so does every other babe on campus. You need to do something more."

"Like what? Send him naked pictures of myself?"

I can't help but look her over at the idea.

"Good thought, but anyone can do that. You need something bigger."

"I'm assuming you have a suggestion?"

"If it were me? I'd offer him a threesome."

"A threesome?"

"Guaranteed to get him to stop thinking about his ex."

"Really?"

"It's every man's fantasy."

"But... wouldn't that complicate things?"

"Not if you found the right third person."

"Like who?"

"Like me."

"You?"

A few moments pass.

"But aren't you, friends?"

"Not really, no. We barely know each other, and I don't generally swing that way. And since you and I aren't much more than roommates, it could be all about the two of you."

"You think?"

I put my hand on her knee.

"Trust me, I'll make sure that it's all about the two of you."

She looks at my hand on her knee for a several long silent moments.

"I don't know."

 _So she needs that little extra push._

I take my hand off her knee and look over at the floor where she dropped things on her way to help me.

 _Looks like she brought in the mail._

I get up and start fake limping over to the mail.

"Fine, I mean. You can take the slow and steady way if you want but don't come crying to me when he tells you he's met someone else."

My naive roommate doesn't say anything as I pick up the mail and start looking through it.

"But... how would we even set that up?"

One of the pieces of mail is a postcard that I turn over.

 _'I'll see you soon_

 _S'_

 _Is that written in blood?_

"Dawn?"

I look at my roommate.

"What?"

"How would we...?"

"I'll talk to him."

"You?"

I toss the postcard onto my desk.

"I can be very persuasive when I want to be."

 **End of Chapter 12**


	13. Getting a Piece

**Sins of the Past Chapter 13**

Getting a Piece

 _One down, one to go._

I hand it to him.

 _I just have to wait for the right moment. She's primed and ready. I just need to put the idea in his head... both of them. He's a guy, it shouldn't be that hard. If our previous conversations are any indication, he will be in the not too distant future._

He reads the note on the postcard.

"And you think it's from Sarah?"

"Who else would send such an over dramatic note?"

The pathetic excuse for a hero feels the postcard as if he's going to get something out of it.

"See you soon is over dramatic?"

"We had a total of three conversations together. The fact that she's thinking about me at all is over dramatic."

He sniffs the postcard.

"It's blood."

"What did I tell you? Over dramatic."

"Well she's definitely upping her game. Before this we weren't certain she was coming after you. But this subtext is more like text."

"God, can't we just kill her already?"

"We will."

I walk back into my dorm room away from him, faking phantom pain by grabbing my shoulder and rubbing it.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better."

I inhale through my teeth to fake the pain I'm not feeling.

"Almost..."

"Well, if you'd really like to stay alive and kill this vampire then I'm going to have to stay close. Protect you."

"Speaking of protection, my roommate was asking about you."

"Speaking of protection? What do you mean?"

 _He's fun to play with._

I turn as I reach my bed, sitting on the edge of it.

"Nothing, inside joke."

 _I look forward to finding out exactly how much._

"Look, I wanted to apologize for the way I acted the other day."

That turns his attention to me instead of the note but he doesn't say anything. He gets a curious yet suspicious look on his face.

"I haven't been the nicest person to you since we met and I'm sorry if I tried to manipulate you at all. It's just..."

 _All right, time to turn on the shame._

"A couple months ago, I broke up with someone and I haven't really figured out how to deal with it yet."

"Who did the breaking?"

"She did. And she... she was my first so..."

"I get it."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I had a pretty rough first too. Both times."

"Both times?"

"Not important. Just saying, I get it."

"Okay then... friends?"

He watches me for a few seconds.

"Sure."

 _Good, got him over that pretty easily._

We fall into a bit of silence as he listens for any potential vamps that might be on their way.

"She likes you, you know."

His eyes are drawn back to me.

"My roommate? I wasn't lying when I said that before. She actually does like you."

Again he just watches me, curious.

"I felt bad about how our last conversation went so I actually did go and talk to her about you this time. I put in a good word for you and she said all the right things."

More silence passes.

 _Come on, you know you're curious._

"Like what?"

"That you're cute. She's a big fan of your strong but silent mystery man thing."

The heroically wanna be hero just stares back.

"Yeah, that thing. I'm only sometimes attracted to guys and even I can see it."

He shifts uncomfortably at the compliment.

 _I dangled the bait, now for the switch._

"It's too bad."

That makes him look at me.

"Too bad?"

"Yeah, you guys would've been really cute together."

It takes him a second to ask.

"What do you mean would've?"

"Well, if we all weren't in the same boat, you would've been really cute together."

He waits for me to explain.

"She just broke up with her high school boyfriend and isn't really looking for any kind of commitment right now. She's more in that whole experimental college phase thing you see in movies. Maybe if you waited a while, but you never know who else might come along. Unless..."

 _Pause for dramatic effect._

"Unless what?"

"She kind of talked about needing to get her old boyfriend out of her system. She wanted to do something new and different that she never did with him. Something that didn't involve a lot of commitment up front, but gave her the option if she wanted to."

"And I'm guessing she told you what that was?"

 _Another pause for dramatic effect._

"A threesome."

He stiffens up with a little bit of a curious look on his face.

 _I'm guessing that's not the only way he's stiffened._

"Let me guess, you offered yourself as the third point."

 _I guess he's not as dumb as he looks._

"Look, we're all in the same metaphorical boat. All of us are searching for a way to get over our exes. Why not use each other to get it? And if you two end up together in the process then it's a three way win... literally."

He watches me silently.

"And the best part is, I won't get in the way of you two little love birds. I don't go for the masculine type and the fact that I live with her means I know all the ways her little weird habits would piss me off if we got together. I've been the U-haul type in the past and I'm trying to break the habit. I'm nowhere near a threat to either of you."

A long silent moment passes of him watching me before he responds.

"I'll think about it."

I can't help but smile a little as his eyes look me over on the bed before looking away and surveying the room in case of vamp attack. I lay back on the bed.

 _I'd say he's more than thinking about it._

"Great... and in the meantime, protect away."

 _I really am persuasive when I want to be._

 **End of Chapter 13**


	14. Triple Play

**Sins of the Past Chapter 14**

Triple Play

 **Author's Note:** Things get a little sexy in this chapter... or a lot actually. Looking forward to hearing what people think.

* * *

 _She's nervous, it's kind of cute._

I watch her as I lay back on the bed. She's fidgeting with her robe, hiding the sexy lingerie underneath but just barely.

 _Actually, it's kind of hot. All that nervous energy and uncertainty going into a new experience. I can see what the bitch used to see in me. I'd wanna fuck me too if I looked like that._

My finger traces along my collar bone, playing with the neck of my top.

 _Of course, she's far from the virgin I was when the bitch had me. Virgins don't agree to threesomes. They're too afraid to do it, which is one of the reasons it was so easy to get her to agree. Not that it would've mattered either way for me. I'm just in it for myself. Whatever I get out of it. If it makes her feel better to think this is going to get her the other point in our three-way, then I'll let her think that. Let her get all dressed up and looking pretty for him if she wants. It'll just make it a lot more fun for me, and that's all I really care about in the end._

Slowly, I let my finger drag its way down between my tits, catching for a second on the neck of my loose fitting crop top, before tracing its way down until it tickles the underside of my right tit as my shirt ends barely covering my nipples.

 _I'm just in it to get laid. It's been way too long and I've been itching for it since just after I got here. I would've gotten it too if that vamp bait hadn't gotten herself eaten. For a bunch of horny college kids in their experimental years it's a lot harder than I thought to get some. Probably has to do with the fact that these people are all such brains they have to over think things. But hey, I didn't get here by being slow, I figured it out eventually. Might as well take advantage of it._

My roommate keeps starting and then stops pacing a little bit every few seconds as if she's trying to calm down.

"It's all right."

She turns to me as I sit up on the bed slowly so that I don't startle her.

"He'll be here any minute."

 _I would've gone with he's coming but that would've been too easy of a joke to pass up and ruin the mood._

"You're sure?"

"He said he would be, and with you looking that way? He'd be an idiot not to show up."

She fidgets with her robe, pulling it open slightly to reveal more of her bra and panties number before letting it fall over her again in a nervous attempt to decide if she should pose for me or not.

"You think so?"

I use my sympathetic yet sexy face on her. It makes her look me over.

"Oh yeah, I'm having trouble waiting for him myself."

Again she tries to figure out if she should pose or not as she smiles at my words. It takes her a second to put on a more serious face.

"We should wait..."

She then turns to the door to try not to look at me.

"We should definitely wait."

Her hand goes up to her collar bone and she starts mindlessly rubbing it.

 _Good, put out that fire while starting a new one._

There's a knock on the door to my room.

 _And not a moment too soon._

I start to get up to get the door but my roommate beats me to it. She opens it up just a little to peek around the corner.

"Hi."

She opens it all the way while shielding herself with the door. The wanna be hero is standing there.

"Hi."

He slowly enters, stopping a couple steps in, and my roommate closes the door behind him before going back to where she was standing before. He just stands there.

 _It's kind of hot that he can look so commanding and yet so uncomfortable at the same time. I'm actually turned on at the idea of getting in his pants._

Curling my fingers as I raise my hand, I give him a sexy wave as he looks at me.

"Hi..."

He doesn't respond right away.

"Hey..."

Silence follows for a long moment before he speaks again.

"So... we're really gonna do this?"

My roommate looks at me and I give her a little nod before she responds.

"I'm ready."

 _Of course you are._

"So am I."

He looks at me for a moment and I give him the same nod I gave to my roommate.

"Me too."

More silence fills the room.

 _Well, I guess I'll have to get the party started for all of us._

I get up slowly and make my way over to my roommate, focusing on her the whole time. She watches me, unsure of how to react, her breathing heavy. When I reach her, I raise my hand up to her face, gently touching it with the tips of my fingers before slipping my fingers into her hair to cradle the back of her head. Her eyes look at my lips with anticipation.

"I'm going to kiss you now."

Her breathing gets heavier as the seconds pass and I don't kiss her.

"O-oh-okay..."

Moments later I gently pull her head to mine, letting the anticipation build before our lips meet for a few seconds. I pull away a little, without letting go of her head and her eyes are closed. She opens them after a few more seconds.

"Was that okay?"

She blinks a few times before responding.

"Yeah..."

Quickly, I pull us together again, kissing her a little deeper this time. I get that fun little tingle down south as the kiss continues. Her mouth opens to mine and I tease her by flicking my tongue out to touch her teeth before pulling back again. After her eyes open again I let my hand fall away from her head and step back a step, turning my attention to the other one in the room. His eyes are fixed on both of us.

 _And that's what I was going for. That look on his face that he can't quite believe what he just saw. That look of lust. I've seen it before, but it's never been this much fun to see on someone._

At the same pace that I walked over to her with, I head over to him and close the gap between us. I step up into his personal space and put my hands on either side of his head. His hand goes to the small of my back, pushing our bodies together as I bring his lips to mine. The kiss starts slowly but as I try to pull back he grabs the back of my head, extending it as well as deepening it. I can feel myself start to tingle in different places before we finally break the kiss and I step back.

 _Damn..._

"It's been a while since I've done that with a guy. Now I remember what was good about it."

He looks at me with a smile. I smile back.

 _This might actually work._

Turning my attention back to my roommate, I see the expression on her face.

 _That's exactly what I wanted. That look of desire mixed with confusion. She's not sure how to feel about what she just saw. She wants to be upset but she's too turned on to be upset. She likes it too much._

My hand reaches out to her while I turn at the hips away from the wanna be hero, asking for her silently. After a few more seconds of uncertainty, she moves toward us both. She takes my hand and I lead her until she is standing next to both of us. I take a step back from them.

"Now it's your turn."

They both look at me at different times before looking at each other. I put my hand between my roommate's shoulder blades and encourage her towards him. He reaches up to put his hand on the back of her head, pulling her close and kissing her softly.

 _This is a lot hotter than I thought it would be. I'm going to enjoy this._

The kiss deepens and I move in, kissing her where her shoulder meets her neck before moving my way up the neck. I reach her ear and start teasing it with my tongue. Pulling away slightly I whisper in her ear.

"That's so hot."

I start kissing her cheek until I'm almost in a three way kiss with them before moving over to his cheek, kissing it on my way to his ear. I flick it with my tongue a few times, breathing in his ear as my chest rises and falls with a little more weight. I whisper in his ear.

"I can't wait to have you fuck me."

The kiss ends almost immediately. With my right hand, I reach between them to grab his jaw, pulling his face towards mine into a kiss. He uses his hand against my exposed lower back to turn toward me and press our bodies together. Our kiss deepens and I use my other hand to reach behind me, grabbing her hand and wrapping it around my exposed stomach, pulling her against me and sandwiching me between them. Her other hand explores its way up my back and under my hair before brushing it to one side while her lips start kissing the exposed skin of my shoulder then making its way up my neck from behind. I can't help but gasp and break the kiss between him and I when her tongue starts playing with my ear. My back arches away from her and into him as he starts kissing the other side of my neck while her tongue assault continues. My head tilts back onto her shoulder to give her easier access.

 _God this is even better than I thought it would be._

Reaching back to her forehead, I push her away before doing the same to him. I turn slowly in between them to face my roommate. After letting my eyes wander on her I reach for her robe, my hands slipping under it to her shoulders, slipping it off slowly. With every piece of skin exposed I lean in and kiss it, tasting her skin more and more. The wanna be hero comes up behind me and I feel him gently pressing up against me. When her robe falls to the floor, I reach back with one hand and feel his stomach over his shirt before letting it drift lower to his belt, gripping it. Tugging him to me, for the first time I feel his hard cock through his pants against the thin fabric of my short shorts.

 _Mmm, that's gonna be so much fun._

As I continue to place kisses along my roommate's neck and chest, covered only by her lace bra, I feel the horny hero's left arm wrap itself around my waist, holding my ass up against his crotch. His other hand caresses its way up my stomach to my tits, wrapping his fingers around my right tit and massaging it. I can't help but gasp at the feeling and it makes my roommate inhale sharply at the feeling of my breath on her skin. It isn't long before his left hand makes its way up to my left tit, massaging them both together.

 _I'm guessing he wants to see them. But..._

My hands move up to his, guiding their assault for a few moments before lacing my fingers in between his and pulling them away. That gives me the opening to turn between them and face him.

"You first."

My roommate seems to agree with that.

"Yes, you have way too many clothes on."

I let my hands wander from his shoulders down his chest to the end of his shirt, playing with it as my roommate moves to my right side and takes that side of his shirt in her hands. I grab the left side and together we lift it. He lifts his arms as we take it off him and throw it aside. With his shirt removed, again I let my hands wander over his chest to feeling his muscles, such as they are. My roommate's hands do the same.

 _Well, he did do as he was told._

Stepping back from both of them more than a few steps, they look at me.

"We got our look..."

In one swift motion, I grab the bottom of my barely there crop top with both hands and pull it over my head, throwing it away from us and revealing my tits to both of them.

"You should get yours."

They stand there watching me almost stunned for a few moments, their eyes feasting on what they're seeing. After a while she finally takes a step back herself, reaching behind her to the back clasp of her bra and unhooks it.

"Yes, he should."

She shrugs her shoulders forward letting the cups fall off her tits before it slides off completely and she throws it aside.

 _She's got better tits then I thought. That's gonna make this fun._

His eyes look over her naked chest with desire.

 _I'm guessing he thinks so too, not that what he thinks matters._

Slowly, I walk backwards to the bed while extending my hands to both of them, telling them to follow me. They do as I tell them, each taking one of my hands. I stop when I hit the edge of the bed that we joined together earlier to make it big enough for what we're about to do. Bringing them right up close to me on either side, I let go of their hands before turning to my roommate and grabbing the back of her head with my left hand, kissing her. My right hand slides its way up her side until I cup her left tit, kneading it as our kiss continues. Her own hands touch me, her right hand sliding over my side until it's against my back, her left hand going up to my right tit and doing the same to me that I'm doing to her. It isn't long before I can feel him join in with his lips kissing my naked shoulder and back while his own hand starts to play with the tits we aren't.

 _I'm so turned on right now, I think it's time to get to the good stuff._

Breaking the kiss with my roommate, I reach for the button on my cut offs, popping it quickly and loosening the waist. They both take a step back as my thumbs slip under the waist of my cut offs. I push the last piece of fabric I have on down over my hips and thighs, letting them hang at my knees before sitting on the bed and pulling myself backwards so I'm somewhere near the middle of it. My hands reach for my cut offs again, pushing them the rest of the way off and throwing them off the bed but keeping my legs closed and my knees up. Both of them are watching me, the wanna be looking to take the next step while my roommate is uncertain.

"Don't be shy."

The wanna be takes that as an invitation and climbs up on the bed, starting to run his hand up my leg, while my roommate is a little more stand off-ish, only sitting on the other side of me unsure of what to do next. I extend my hand to her with as genuine a smile as I can manage while his hand moves to my hip bone and my stomach, just above the place I just uncovered. My roommate starts to mimic the wanna be, moving up the bed with one hand on my leg.

 _Oh god this is pushing my buttons in all the right ways._

He makes it up until we're face to face and his hand massages my left tit as we kiss. Our kiss continues when I feel his hand move its way from my tit, down my body and along my thigh before stopping at my knee. The kiss breaks and I feel his fingers slipping in between my knees. I let them open and his hand glides up slightly to my inner thigh as my roommate makes it a three way face to face. They kiss in front of me but his hand continues to move up my inner thigh while her hand moves up my stomach to my right tit, massaging it. My legs open more and more with every inch of his hand moving closer to where my legs come together.

 _This is making me so wet... which he's about to figure out any second now._

I feel his fingers touch my pussy and it makes me let out an audible breath. That breaks their kiss as I feel his fingers start to explore the wetness of my folds, but he does it without entering me at all. His fingers get wetter as he slowly teases me.

 _Damn, I would've thought he'd want to get right in there. I didn't think he'd be any good at this._

"You're wet."

I smile at him.

"I noticed."

My hips start to move against his fingers only to have him pull them away. His now wet fingers move their way between us until they are right in my face. He points the end of his middle finger at my lips and I look at it.

"Taste it."

I smile at him.

"You don't want to?"

He smiles back.

"I'll get mine in a minute."

That turns my smile into a grin as I look over at my roommate for a second before leaning forward and kissing the tip of his middle finger, licking it as I pull away.

 _Probably not the last thing I'll be kissing the tip of tonight._

My lips open enough to wrap them around the end of his finger, looking at him as I start to taste myself on it.

 _And with what I'm tasting on his finger, I'm actually turned on by the thought._

I get about as far as his knuckle before I start using my tongue to suck my own juices off his finger. My eyes move between him and my roommate, watching their horny and eager expressions as the taste of myself starts to come off his finger. Licking the last of it off his finger, I pull back with a grin on my face. He moves his hand over to my roommate, extending his index finger which also has some of my juice on it, towards her mouth. She looks at me, then him, then the finger in front of her and then me again with uncertainty but a hint of curiosity behind it. He's the first to speak up.

"Taste it."

I smile at her seductively.

"Fair's fair."

The uncertainty isn't as obvious but it doesn't go away.

 _I guess she needs a little encouragement._

Reaching out with my fingers, I start to trace the tips along her inner thigh, each stroke getting closer to her hips.

"If you taste mine..."

I lean in to whisper in her ear.

"I promise to taste yours."

It isn't long after I pull back from her that she tastes me on his finger.

 _There is so much that's hot about that._

Halfway up her leg, I stop and put my hand on her thigh firmly, massaging it a little. It isn't long before she sucks it clean and he drops his hand to the bed. Almost immediately he leans in and kisses her, deepening it quickly before pulling back. He looks to me and then leans into me. Our lips meet as we kiss almost as deeply. When he pulls back, he puts some distance between him and us.

"Now you two."

I look over at my roommate who doesn't seem to object before looking back at him.

 _I'm liking this take charge thing. I guess I can play along a little bit._

My eyes go back to hers before leaning in while she leans into me and we kiss with increasing passion. As we do, I can feel him moving down the bed and opening my legs.

 _And I'm definitely liking where he's going with this._

Our kiss continues as I start to feel his hands on my inner thighs, opening me up even more. I feel his tongue touch me and it makes me exhale with sound into her mouth. That breaks the kiss as he starts to taste me more and more. She and I look at each other as my breathing gets heavier with every touch of his tongue. There's uncertainty in my roommate's eyes and I lean in to kiss her in comfort but I feel his tongue on my clit and it has me throwing my head back in the pleasure it gives me and letting out a gasp.

 _It's been way too long since anyone's had a tongue there._

When I open my eyes again to look at her, I can see even more uncertainty in hers. My hand on her thigh moves up and my fingers brush against her lips. It makes her inhale sharply and the uncertainty disappears for a few seconds. Both of our breathing gets quicker as my hand pushes between her thighs and she opens up for me, giving me access to her most sensitive place. Despite the pleasure running through me with every lick of his tongue, I stay focused on my roommate, rubbing my fingers slowly over the growing wetness between her lips. Her uncertainty disappears as her breath gets heavier and shorter. I keep my eyes on her, making sure her focus stays on me. My fingers play with her folds, moving against the wetness building in them.

 _I'm loving this on so many levels._

An intensity builds in her eyes as I use my thumb to swipe at her clit. I bite my bottom lip to hold back the combination of her intense look and the way his tongue is playing with my folds. It's hard to hold it in for long though and I let out a low moan. With my thumb moving against her clit, she lets out a groan of her own. Moments later I lean in and we kiss, not able to contain the gasps and moans that his tongue and my fingers were bringing out of both of us.

My toes curl and I start to feel my muscles tense up because of his tongue playing with my clit, sending waves of pleasure into me. That makes my fingers curl, pushing two of them into her folds for a few seconds. It makes her throw her head back and gasp. I pull my fingers out and move them to just over my lips. Her eyes come back to mine as the loss of my fingers calms her down slightly and I give her a mischievous grin.

"I promised I'd taste you... uhhh..."

His tongue continues to play with my folds, distracting me for a second.

"But I'd rather... taste it from the source."

That gives her a confused look, a mixture of excitement and uncertainty. Her confusion goes away as I run my fingers over my lips, smearing the juices that were on it over them. I lick my lips, tasting her juices for the first time. She smiles and I reach out to her naked side, sliding it down to below her hips before moving even further to grip her firm ass.

 _I definitely want a piece of this._

I give her cheek a couple taps, encouraging her to take the next step. Our eyes staying on each other, it takes her a minute to get comfortable with the idea but eventually she sits up so that she's on her knees beside me on the bed. Lying back on the bed, I bite my bottom lip to keep focused on her while his tongue plays with my pussy. She starts to climb on top of me and reach up, exploring her body with my hands. My nails dig into her skin slightly as the pleasure from his tongue runs through me. Again my hands move down to her firm ass, gripping it firmly. We look at each other for a few moments before I dig my fingers in a little more, trying to give her a little more incentive.

 _Come on, give me what I want._

Eventually, she starts to move up my body to get in position above my head. His tongue hits a sensitive spot and it sends a surge of pleasure through me.

 _Okay, more of what I want._

Her hips settle above my head and I reach up, tracing my nails along the back of her thighs teasingly. My eyes finally settle on her pussy and it makes me lick my lips in anticipation. Another surge of pleasure runs through me and my back arches ever so slightly. When I inhale with the surge I can smell the arousal on her above me and it only adds to the way I'm feeling.

Eventually I come down off the high and look up at her kneeling over me. My hands reach up, wrapping them around her thighs firmly. I tense up as his tongue pushes me closer to cumming. With our eyes on each other, I smirk at her despite the feelings he's getting out of me.

"You have to sit on my face to make this work."

She hesitates for a few more seconds before opening up her legs, inch by inch lowering herself onto me. From between my legs he speaks for what feels like forever.

"God that's hot."

 _I'd make a more obvious comment but I would rather just get to eating so..._

"I know."

With her pussy inches from my face, I lift my head up and get my first taste as I flick my tongue at her wet lips. The girl sitting on my face inhales quickly at my touch.

 _Mmm... it's been even longer then I thought. I've really missed it._

Again I flick my tongue, tasting her pussy a little better. His tongue plays with my lower lips at the same time, making me grip her thighs a little more tightly.

 _Don't want to get distracted. I may not get this opportunity again for a while._

Doing my best to stay focused on my roommate, I get a better taste every time I let my tongue lick her folds. She starts to move against my tongue touching her sensitive parts and I pull her legs apart to bring her closer but also to keep her in place for me. The juice from her pussy starts to flow even more into my mouth and I can't help but lap it up. She starts to moan at every few touches of my tongue and she leans forward on one hand to steady herself.

 _That's right... not so hesitant anymore are you? And I haven't even gotten to your clit yet._

I let my right hand move to just above the hood of her clit, teasing it with the tips of my fingers before opening it up using my middle and index finger, letting out the little nub. Replacing my index finger with my thumb, I use my index finger to swipe at it and it has her falling fully onto all fours for a few seconds before trying to get back up to her knees. But I play with her clit a little more and she's back to all fours. I look up at her from my position between her legs.

"You like that?"

She looks down at me through her own legs, eventually speaking in short breaths.

"You're... really good at... that."

That puts a smile on my face.

"I should be, I..."

His tongue brushes against my clit and I inhale sharply.

"Talking isn't the only thing I'm good at with my tongue."

My roommate is about to respond when I start to lick at her pussy again, letting each gasp and moan push what I'm doing to her further. Her pleasure only amplified by mine as I can't help but let out my own muffled groans and moans while continuing to eat her out.

 _Gotta concentrate, can't let him... mmm... distract me. She's the... the... one that still needs convincing to go along with... this. A good orgasm will... do that. Distracted is... mmm... probably what he wants... out of me though. He keeps pushing me slowly... to the edge of... orgasm and then... backing off. There's nothing inex... perienced about what he's doing. He wants control. And as much as I'm... enjoying... the fact that he's trying... I need to stay focused._

She starts to tense up and I can hear the pressure building in the moans she's giving off more and more.

 _Oh yeah... give it to me..._

My roommate tries to get back to a vertical position but the way my tongue plays with her clit has her falling back to all fours. I can see her stomach moving in and out as her breathing gets quicker and quicker, adding a noise on the end of each breath.

"Oh, god... Dawn..."

 _Give it to me... give it up to me..._

Her thighs start to pulse and squeeze as the pressure builds.

 _She's getting closer. I just have to push her a little more._

I let my teeth graze her clit a little before my tongue takes over and that has her gripping the sheets. Using my fingers, I open her up a little more and push my tongue into her. Every thrust into her pushes her closer and I know it's almost there. A few more thrusts of my tongue and her whole body tenses up before she's pushed over the edge.

"Oh... MY... GOD..."

Her juices start to flow and I do my best to drink in as much as possible. I feel him stop tonguing me as she cums, letting me focus on what I'm doing a lot more.

 _Thank god, another couple minutes and I would've joined her and I can't have that._

She starts to come down off the high as her breathing gets deeper.

 _I need to stay focused._

My hands move to her firm ass cheeks and squeeze them gently before giving them a couple light taps as a signal to get off me. She's a little shaky but she does, sitting on the bed next to my head before lying down and kissing me gently, tasting herself more fully then the last time on my lips.

"That was..."

She just trails off. I smile at her.

"I know..."

I kiss her back quickly before sitting up on my elbows to look at him, watching us with lust.

 _Bingo._

Using my right hand, I wipe some of my roommate's cum off my face with my index finger and thumb slowly. I leave some of it on my face as I move up to a full sitting position, reaching eye to eye status with him. After watching his face for a few moments, I lean in and kiss him deeply, giving him his first taste of my roommate, on my lips. The kiss only lasts a few seconds before I pull back with a smile. I look behind me at her and there's a look of lust but a hint of jealousy.

Reaching out my hand, she takes it and I pull her to a crawling position so that she comes up behind me.

"What do you say? We got ours..."

With her hand in one of mine, I bring my hands to the belt of his pants which are still on and start undoing it with her help. She finishes my sentence.

"He should get his."

That puts more of a lustful smile on her face as she helps me pull his belt out of its loops and off his pants. I watch his eyes looking at me as I wrap both ends of his belt around my hands so it's more like a rope.

 _He's wondering where this is going to go next._

She fumbles to get the button of his jeans open, eventually getting it, before unzipping his jeans. I look down at the loose waist of his jeans, revealing the waistband of his boxers and a little bit of the fabric.

 _This is going to be fun. It's one of the few things that I never got a chance to try._

I use the slack in his belt to reach up and grab his neck, pulling him forward to kiss me again as his neck feels the leather of the belt against it. The kiss only lasts a few seconds before I give him enough slack to pull away and I pull his neck towards my roommate, forcing them into a kiss too. Letting go of the non-buckle end of his belt, I let it slip off his neck but he barely winces as the leather cuts into his skin. It's just enough to break the kiss between them and they do. He looks at her and then at me with a mixture of desire and confusion. She has a similar look on her face. My hands reaching out to the waist of his jeans and pulling on them takes care of the confusion though as I pull him further into the bed.

She moves to the opposite side of him and me while I pull at his shoulder, getting him to turn over into a sitting position between us. My eyes look him over before turning to my roommate to see that she's doing the same. There's a bit of a glaze in her eyes from the orgasm I gave her, but she's more than conscious enough for me to lean over him and kiss her. During the kiss I keep one hand on her neck and use the other to push him to a leaning back on his elbows position on the bed. Eventually the kiss breaks and I turn my attention to him, a look of lust on his face.

"It's your turn, just lie back and enjoy."

He seems to get the hint and stays leaning back on the bed. I look to my roommate before reaching out and putting my hands on his chest, feeling the chiseled features on it.

 _Now I remember why I was so into guys for so long. Not that I ever really lost interest, it just had stiffer competition._

My eyes go where my hands are moving, toward his waist.

 _Speaking of stiff..._

I can't help but focus on the bulge in his pants as I let my hands tease the waistband of his jeans and boxers. Turning my attention back to her, I can see her eyes are looking where mine are. Her eyes meet mine and I encourage her to join me. She does and I let my right hand fingers slip between his jeans and boxers. He squirms under my fingers as she joins me with one of her hands under his jeans. Watching me for cues, she coordinates with me in teasing out the time before we focus on the bulging cock underneath his boxers.

 _I think he's waited long enough._

I stand up and off the bed, moving down slightly and facing him. My roommate sees what I'm doing and joins me, standing on the opposite side of him. The wanna be keeps his eyes on me, hopeful of what's going to happen next.

 _Exactly what I wanted._

Reaching down, I grab one side of his jeans and she takes her cue from me, grabbing her side as we start to pull his jeans off, leaving his boxers on. He does his best to help us, shifting his hips and legs when we need him to. It isn't long before his pants come off and I take them from her before throwing them on the floor. He lies there on the bed, watching both of us as we watch him from the foot of the bed. My eyes eventually turn to the only piece of clothing left on his body.

 _And the main reason I wanted to do this._

Not wasting any more time, I lean forward onto the bed, crawling up it with one hand between his legs and the other on the outside, doing the same with my legs. I watch his eyes when I stop so my head is above his crotch with me on all fours. He shifts underneath me, unsure of what to do, and I let my right hand drift up until it caresses the fabric of his boxer along his hip and just below his waist, avoiding the bulge as I trace my way down the top of his thigh. While I'm doing that, my roommate crawls onto the bed next to me, mimicking what I did. Her left hand even starts to trace itself along the fabric of his boxers as my fingers play with the single buttoned fly holding his bulge in.

 _Time to check out the goods._

I keep my eyes on him as I unbutton the flap and use my middle and index fingers to pry it apart a little, exposing a little of his cock.

"Have you ever...?"

I look at my roommate at her words with as confident a look as I can manage while horny.

"I know what to do."

 _Which is not technically true, but I think I can figure it out._

"I've seen enough to know what to do."

 _Which is actually true... I think._

I reach into the fly of his boxers and wrap my fingers around the shaft of his penis, pulling it out.

 _The heat coming off it in my hand is really nice._

His hips shift as I let the tips of my fingers play with the shaft. Eventually I look down at it in my hands and I can't help but lick my lips a little. After running my fingers over it for a few moments, I finally start to lean forward and bringing my head closer to his cock. I wrap my hand around his cock lightly as my face gets up close with the tip of his hardened shaft. It takes me a couple more seconds before I stick my tongue out and flick it at the head of his cock in front of me. When I do, he lets out a breath and I know I'm on the right track. So I do it again but a little slower this time to get a little bit more of a taste.

 _Mmm... it's not bad._

I let my tongue take a longer lick of his cock, getting used to the idea. It makes him shift on the bed. My roommate crawls up next to me on the bed and I feel her hand on my back, caressing it gently as I take another lick. A few moments pass before I do it again and get a little more bold, kissing the tip of his cock.

"What do you think?"

Turning my head, I look at my roommate next to me with a smile at her words.

"It's not bad."

She smiles back as I open up my mouth a little more to put the head in my mouth, sucking on it for a bit before letting it pop out of my mouth, much to his pleasure. Her hand travels down my shoulder and arm before tracing her fingers along his leg. I open up again and take a little more of his cock into my mouth. Eventually her hand moves to the base of his cock and I give her the space with my own hand to let her grip it firmly. With a little more stability on his cock, I let myself open my mouth more and take more of his cock in, sucking on it gently. I look up at him from my position and he's looking back with pleasure.

 _You like that do you?_

Again I let more into my mouth before starting to pull back, bobbing my head ever so slightly. With every bob, I get more confident and take a little more in. I build up a rhythm with it, my head going up and down on his cock, sucking it. He starts to move under me, making it hard for me to keep up the rhythm. It isn't long before I pull back and look at him. He shifts as I massage his cock one handed and she does the same from the base. I lick my lips, tasting the saltiness of his skin with my own spit.

 _I think I actually kinda like this._

Flicking my tongue out to taste his cock again, I can't help but smile a little.

 _I guess I never really lost my taste for guys._

My eyes move to my roommate as she licks her own lips in a desire to join in. Looking back at him and then at his cock before going back to her, I shift over on the bed to give her a little more room.

 _I can see why she wants to._

With one hand still on his cock, I bend his hard cock in her direction like I'm offering her a popsicle. It takes her a moment to look at me for a second and I nudge my head towards the cock I'm offering to her, encouraging her to have her turn. She takes the cue from me and moves in to the space I made, leaning forward and licks the shaft with a smile.

 _That's pretty hot._

Leaning on my right side, I can't help but look her over, enjoying the curve of her body and the flawlessness of her skin. I reach out with the tips of my fingers and caress it gently. It makes her squirm a little while she gives his cock a few more licks. Her hair falls off her ear and starts to get in the way of her licks so I pull her hair back behind her ear. Shortly after it falls again which makes me pull it back, bunching it up to move it all to the left side of her head.

She looks at me for a second with a smile before taking the head of his cock in her mouth and sucking. I watch his face as he shifts under her sucking. As her head bobs up and down more and more, the wanna be struggles to stay in place so I reach up and put my hand on the six pack of his stomach, trying to hold him down.

 _He's really strong._

I pull myself up to my knees in order to put more weight on his stomach and keep him from moving. It doesn't work though so I lean my forearm on his stomach. That frees up my left hand to move to his cock, gripping the base of it. My fingers play with his cock and I run them up and down the shaft, staying far enough away from her lips as they come down over his cock.

 _Okay, let's try this again._

Leaning forward, I bring my hand up to caress her cheek and then threading my fingers through her hair, using it to grip her head and pull her off it. She looks at me as she licks her lips. It makes me lean forward and move into a kiss. There's a mix of her taste and his when our lips meet along with our tongues.

 _I kind of want to know how she tastes on him._

After a few long lip locks, we break and I turn my attention to the cock below us. Now a little more confident, I lean forward and take his cock into my mouth. This time using my tongue to swipe at and taste the cock in my mouth, I start to move my head up and down on his cock. With every downward motion I take a little more in, tasting my own spit mixing with hers and his skin. It makes me hotter than I already am.

 _It tastes even better with both of our spit on it._

I feel her hand on my head, her fingers threading themselves through my hair. The way her nails touch my skin sends shivers through me as I take more of his cock in with every drop of my head when I bob it more and more. His fingers touch my back, shoulder blades and neck and it sends electricity to all the right places with the combination between the two of them.

After a few more bobs up and down, I open my mouth and pull my head up. They don't stop me and I look at my roommate with a bit of a smirk. I lick my lips.

"What do you say? Is he ready?"

She looks at me, unsure of what to do. That has me turning to the wanna-be hero, looking over my shoulder. He has a mixture of hunger and lust on his face like he's itching to take the next step.

"Are you up for it?"

He sits up on the bed, getting up close to both of us.

"Oh I'm definitely up."

He puts a hand on my right thigh and slides it in between both making me part my legs a little. I grip the base of his cock with my thumb and fore finger, squeezing it a bit as I lean in and kiss him gently. It isn't long before we break the kiss.

"As I'm sure you both can tell."

The wanna-be hero with the nice sized dick takes his hand off my thigh and reaches out for my roommate, grabbing her by the back of her head and pulling her into a kiss too. Their kiss lasts a little longer and I use the opportunity to move up the bed and position myself behind him, next to the nightstand. Reaching into my nightstand, I pull out one of the condoms I bought in anticipation of this. The sound of the rustling plastic has them breaking the kiss and turning to me. I play with it between my fingers.

"I may be new at this, but I'm not an idiot."

He turns toward me slightly while she gives him the space to do it before she puts her arms on his shoulders. While I fiddle with the wrapper, her hands explore his body, caressing his shoulders and chest as she kisses the back of his neck and moving to his right ear. The wrapper opens and I take the condom out. It makes him turn to me and expose his cock to me again. Leaning forward, I use my left hand to grip his cock and the other to roll the tip of the condom onto the head of his cock. Then I pinch the tip to give it enough space before I roll the rest of it onto his cock.

 _I guess I still remember all those health class tips._

I look in the eyes of the wanna be hero and he has a look of restrained desire. It makes me readjust myself on the bed and open my legs in front of both of them.

"Show me what you got."

My words have him lean forward and kiss me. As we do, I shift under him to lie down so that he's on top of me. I keep my legs on either side of his as he positions himself to insert his cock into me. We break our kiss and my roommate lies down next to me and I turn to her so we kiss. Looking back up at him, he reaches down with one hand as he lowers his hips to meet mine. It isn't long before I feel his cock touch my pussy lips. To brace myself, I grab his shoulder with one hand and reach down to guide him in. Our eyes stay on each other as we brace for the next step. She has her hands on him for a while, caressing or kissing his skin as he does.

"Are you ready?"

I take in a deep breath before nodding to him. His hips shift forward and I feel him enter me.

 _Wow... I... damn... that's..._

He only gets a little bit inside before stopping. He watches my reaction for a few moments and I smile, giving him the go ahead. Again he pushes his hips forward, entering me even more. It makes me grip his shoulder as he starts to really fill me. Another push into me and I bring my left hand up from his cock and wrap my arm around his other shoulder while still holding the left one with my right hand. He pauses for a few long moments.

"Are you okay?"

For a few more moments, I take a couple breaths and then nod to give him the okay. So he pushes forward once, twice, and then a third time.

 _I've never felt filled like this before. It's so good._

After holding himself inside me for a while, he pulls out a little and I can't help but brace myself. Slowly he moves his hips, starting a slow pumping motion. I grip his shoulders a little more to steady myself against his movements. Her hand runs up my bicep before resting firmly on my shoulder, adding some stability to the rhythm he and I are starting to build. I plant my heels into the bed to give me a little more leverage in the way I push back when he starts to pull back after every thrust forward. My breathing gets shorter and heavier as our rhythm gets faster the more in sync we get and I can feel the muscles in my body tensing up.

 _This is intense. I don't think I've felt this way in a long time. So much of me is tingling that it's overwhelming. It hasn't been this intense since... maybe..._

"Fuck... me..."

The intensity of pleasure on his face adds a bit of a grin to it.

"That's... the idea."

I can't help but smile back in between shorter and heavier breaths. Every couple of breaths getting more audible with a moan or a groan. The pressure builds within me as his thrusts get faster and harder. My fingers dig into his shoulders as the pressure continues to build to the point that I can barely think.

"Oh... my..."

All of the sudden, with one last thrust so his cock is deep into me, he stops.

 _What... what the hell? Why did he stop?_

Our eyes meet again as I notice at some point I closed my eyes when the pressure was building.

 _I was so close. I didn't think he could get me there that quickly, but he did and now I just want him to finish the job._

When he doesn't start up again, I try and move my hips back against him to grind back, hoping to encourage him to fuck me. That only has him pulling out of me and I can't help but groan a little at the way he stopped. I try to sit up but he puts his hand on my chest between my shoulders, pushing me back down.

 _What does he want?_

"What a..."

"Roll over..."

 _He wants me to...?_

He leans in, whispering in my ear, his hot breath tickling my lobe.

"On your hands and knees."

There's something about the way he says it which makes me shiver with excitement.

 _I really shouldn't give up control and do what he wants but... I'm totally turned on and I kinda want to see where this goes. I'd like to know just how far he can take it._

After watching him for a minute, holding that firm and almost commanding look on his face, I can't help but grin at the thought of what's coming. He stays firm in his eyes and it makes me turn over on the bed, showing my ass to him. I turn my head to look at him over my shoulder and I feel his hands on my ass. He squeezes it firmly and it sends a surge of pleasure into me with all the nerve endings still waiting for the release that I hope is coming. Then I feel him lean forward on top of me, his skin pressing against mine until he can whisper in my ear.

"I wanted you on your hands and knees."

Something about the way he says it makes me want to do what he says. But as I try his body holds me down. So I grind myself against him, feeling his still hard cock rubbing up against my ass cheeks and the small of my back. He lets out a small groan at the feeling. Suddenly I feel his hand reaching between me and the sheets to grab my right tit, massaging it and sending tingles through my body. His hand moves down my body, caressing my stomach until his wrist connects with my hip and his hand teases just above my clit. After a few long, agonizing moments of teasing, his hand flattens against my stomach and he pulls me with him off my stomach as I get to a kneeling position underneath him.

 _Every part of me is tingling at the control he has over me. He has me any way he wants me with how turned on I am by it all._

The well endowed wanna be peels himself off of me from the back to front position we were in, I can feel him behind me, hands still on my hips. With the little bit of relief that the break from his full body touch gives me, I turn to my roommate lying next to me and we lean into each other. We kiss as I feel his fingers running themselves along my skin.

 _Gotta get my focus back. I can't have him keep this much control over me. I just..._

His hand moves down to my pussy, letting his fingers play gently with my lower lips. It makes me break the kiss with my roommate and let out a moan. With one hand playing with my pussy lips, I feel his other hand push against my inner thighs and I open up my legs even more for him.

 _It's really freaking hot but I can't stay this way. Not with what I want to get done._

Soon, I feel the tip of his cock against my pussy lips, rubbing ever so slightly and I squirm at the way he teases me with it. My roommate starts moving underneath me as I prepare for what's coming behind me. She lies down between my hands on the bed and leans in for another kiss. Our lips meet and it distracts me for a second before I feel him pressing the head of his cock more against my lower lips.

 _Oh, damn..._

Not long after, I feel his cock head brush against my lower lips a little more. It has my knees and elbows getting weak. She leans up to me, using her right hand to thread her fingers through my hair and grab the back of my neck, pulling me into a kiss. The kiss intensifies and it distracts me enough not to let the intensity of the way his cock is playing with my pussy.

That doesn't last long though as he presses the head of his cock even harder against my lips, entering me ever so slightly. This makes me moan into my roommate's mouth at the way he starts to push his way into me even more. He starts off slow like he did before, pushing into me with a few long pauses in between each move forward. Every couple of thrusts has me moaning into my roommate as we start kissing our way over each others' bodies while still staying in the same position.

I feel her lips on my shoulder as I do the same to her. He fills me about halfway and I pull away from her. It makes me moan as I feel his hips against my butt. Like before, he holds himself inside me for a few moments but there's something about the angle of his cock has me tingling in places other than my pussy. My walls squeeze his cock for a few more seconds before his hands take hold of my hips a little more firmly and I feel him re-position himself on the bed. After a few more moments, he starts to pull back out of me and then slowly pushing back in. It isn't long before he starts to build up a rhythm.

As he does, I have to put more and more weight into staying in place. That has me tensing up a lot quicker, not to mention the way his cock is touching a new sensitive spot with every thrust. My whole body gets weak at the sheer pleasure running through me as he thrusts in and out of me. Each breath gets shorter and deeper as the rhythm between us gets quicker and quicker. I start to push back as much as I can from my position, doing my best to stay with him but it has me rocking even harder. My roommate holds herself against me, steadying the rhythm and giving me a little more power to push back while also giving him a better advantage with his thrusts.

"Oh, my... fuck..."

 _I can't hold it in anymore. He's pushing all the right buttons._

Every part of me gets more and more tense with every thrust and I can't help but voice that even louder every time I get more tense.

"Oh... oh yeah... fuck me..."

He keeps pumping into me and I can barely think with so much of me on fire. The muscles in my body are so close to cumming that I can't hold it in anymore.

"I'm gonna... I'm... cumming..."

My whole body explodes at the total freedom of the orgasm going through me.

"H-O-LY... F-FUCK!"

The pure pleasure of the moment has my mind shutting down.

After what feels like forever, I finally notice that I've basically stopped moving and my elbows go weak, making me fall forward onto my roommate's chest beneath me. I feel her hands on me as he pulls out, letting go of my hips, which makes me lie half on my roommate and half on the bed for a few seconds before being able to think again.

 _God damn... I really, really needed that. It's been WAY too long._

Eventually, I let my hands wander on my roommate's skin, teasing her. I look up at her with an afterglow smile.

"He's really good at that. You should try it."

I feel his hands on me, moving their way up my thigh to along my hips and ass before I notice he's leaning forward to bring his face up to ours from a kneeling position over us.

"I think he's about to."

He leans in and kisses her in front of me and I move my hand to his crotch. My hand grips the base of his cock, feeling the continued hardness. I lean in to whisper not so quietly in his ear.

"Still up? Impressive."

That has him breaking the kiss and looking at me.

"Not that impressive, for me, actually."

His words make me grin.

"Really?"

He looks at my roommate before grinning at both of us.

"I've been known to go a few rounds."

He leans into me, doing the same, we kiss for a few moments.

 _This could be better than I thought._

We break the kiss and turn our attention to my roommate. I start to run my hand down her body, feeling the beads of sweat that developed on her chest and between her breasts before running my index finger along the underside of her left tit. That makes her squirm under my touch and I lean in, flicking my tongue at her nipple just as she started to settle back in making her squirm even more. Then I let my lips make their way up her body as the wannabe makes his way down. My hand reaches up to replace my lips and plays with her left nipple.

He moves himself into position between her legs. My tongue plays with the skin of her neck and jawbone, poking out from my lips with every little kiss that I place further up her body. I turn my attention to the wanna be with the nice cock while staying up close to my roommate. He moves his hips forward between her legs. As his hand reaches down between my roommate's legs, I let my fingers wander over her stomach and just below her tits, teasing her. Not letting up on the teasing, I turn my attention to the wanna be. He pushes his hips forward and she surges to meet him.

 _Wow... this is so much better in person._

They start to move together ever so slowly. I let my hand drift between her tits, enjoying the way her chest rises and falls, her breaths getting heavier and shorter as they start to build a rhythm together. As they move into a better rhythm, I can't help but watch them.

 _They can't keep focus. Every few seconds he gets distracted by me._

Reaching up, I let my hand slide itself along her chin. It makes her turn her attention to me. We kiss while they keep building a rhythm and I can feel the tension building in her lips already.

 _She's pretty close already. Watching us must have really pushed her buttons._

Our kiss ends and she can't decide who to focus on. Her eyes keep going back and forth between him and me, despite the way they've started to move together. The rhythm builds even more. I can feel the tension in every thrust gripping both of them, their muscles tensing with every passing second. I can't help but get a little wrapped up in it myself, enjoying the mixture of afterglow from my own climax and the tingle of arousal that watching them is causing.

With the way the pressure is building, I let my hand move down her body toward the place where they intersect. She squirms underneath my touch despite the overwhelming way they're pushing each other closer and closer to climax. He looks at me as my hand slips itself between them, my thumb and index fingers splitting around his cock, rubbing against it slightly as he keeps up the pace of thrusts into her. My ring and pinkie finger move to play with her clit as my middle finger joins my index and thumb to brush against his cock while he continues to pump into her.

 _From the way his expression just changed with my touch, he's pretty close._

I let my hand move to play against his cock as it moves in and out of her. The way I play with both of them forces him to slow down his pace. Eventually he has to stop all together and they both seem to look at me.

"What?"

"Looks like you're about ready to pop."

He doesn't really respond and neither does she. That makes me grin at them both.

"You weren't going to leave me out... were you?"

He pulls out of her completely, uncertain of what to do as I let go of him.

"... uh... I..."

She starts to recover from the intensity of the pounding he was just giving to her. For a few moments, she breathes heavily, looking between both of us with a mixture of need and uncertainty.

"Me... I..."

My roommate's hand glides itself along my thigh.

"No..."

She leans in and we kiss. It isn't long before our kiss ends when I feel his hand on my chin, turning me away from her and towards himself.

"Of course not..."

This time it's the wanna be that leans in and kisses me, which I quickly return. It doesn't last long though and he pulls back when he feels my hand back on his thigh moving towards his most impressive quality. My hand gets to the place where his thigh meets his hip and the touch makes him pull himself up by his thighs onto his knees for a split second. Not long after he gets the hint and gets up on his knees. As he does, I start to lie down on my front, looking up at him from below his rather impressive cock.

My roommate gets the idea and lies down next to me. It takes the wanna-be hero a second but eventually he gets it and starts to play with himself while we watch.

 _There's something really hot about looking at him this way. I have no idea why._

He starts to stroke himself more and more, at a faster pace. What it's doing to him becomes obvious on his face. The thought of what's coming has me licking my lips.

 _I've always been curious what it would taste like, but I never got a chance... until now._

As the pressure builds in him, my roommate and I look at each other in anticipation. She has this look of need on her face and I don't know if it's for him or me. He slows down a little bit and to help move him along, I lean into my roommate and she gets the idea, leaning in and we kiss. That pushes his buttons and I hear a grunt. We break our kiss and look up at him, only to be sprayed in the face with his cum. I close my eyes as a little piece of it gets a little too close to them.

A few more strands splash my face before he seems to relax, letting out a deep breath that kind of sounds like a sigh. Sticking out my tongue, I lick some of the cum off my lips and as much as I can get off my cheeks. With a couple of my fingers, I wipe the cum away from between my right temple and my eye before sucking it off my fingers.

 _It's not exactly what I thought it would be, but definitely not bad. It's kind of salty, with a little bit of a bland tang._

One more swipe in the same place gets the last drops away from my eye which lets me open them to see him watching me. There's a look of satisfaction, for obvious reasons, but also uncertainty. I turn to look at my roommate and she has a similar mixture of satisfaction but something closer to confusion on her face behind what splashed on her face. Using my fingers to wipe more of the cum off my face, I lick it off my fingers before leaning over and kissing my roommate, tasting some of the cum on her face. When we break our kiss, I tilt my head to lick some of what she was cleaning off her face. After a few moments, I push myself up on all fours, the adrenaline starting to wear off as I sit back on my thighs as I look at both of them. Neither of them look entirely like they know what to do next.

"This was fun..."

I move to the edge of the bed and get up, walking toward the bathroom.

"I'm going to wash up."

Turning to look at them as I get to the bathroom door, I watch them for a second with a smile before heading in.

 **End of Chapter 14**


	15. Strange Bedfellows

**Sins of the Past Chapter 15**

Strange Bedfellows

 **Author's Note:** So, I'm going to start posting some of the new chapters here. It's not going to be a regular weekly thing I don't think. But I'll do it as quickly as possible. I'm in the middle of the Open Novella Contest on Wattpad and that kinda takes priority at the moment. Looking forward to knowing what you think.

* * *

 _Mmm, now that's a good feeling._

Consciousness slowly comes back to me as the morning light shines in from my dorm room window.

 _I can't say that I hate the feelings I'm having right now. It's been a long time since I've been able to feel like this. I'm not even sure I know the last time I felt like this. Like waking up wasn't just something to resent and be angry about. Almost like I have a reason to get up and enjoy myself. Even if I can't remember when, I still kinda remember feeling it. It was a good feeling. It IS a good feeling. I really need to do something to make sure I feel like this a lot more often._

The warmth of the bodies next to me has me squirming in a mixture of satisfaction and pride.

 _And they're the reason why. I wouldn't be feeling this way if it weren't for them. I can't thank them enough for this feeling, although after last night I probably won't have to. Everything about it was exactly what I wanted to happen. I felt everything I wanted to feel. Enjoyed everything I wanted to enjoy. It all happened exactly as I planned._

Eventually, I open my eyes and drink in where I am. On one side of me is my roommate, the other is the wanna be hero. Both of them sleeping peacefully.

 _Now I just have to make sure that the morning happens exactly as planned._

For a while, I just enjoy the feeling of both of them before peeling myself away from them. My movement has them both stirring and I sit back against the headboard as they wake up.

 _This is going to be so much fun._

I watch as they look at each other from either side of me before realizing I'm there. Both of them eventually look at me and then move to sit up on the bed, somewhat uncomfortably. It makes me smile.

"Hi..."

"Hey... Dawn..."

"Uh, hi..."

A long silence follows and the smile on my face just won't stop while neither of them seems to know what to do or how to feel.

 _Okay, I guess I'll start again._

"Last night was fun."

The comfort level between them seems to continue to drop.

"At least, I had fun. Did you guys have fun?"

More long silences until the halfway decent stud speaks first.

"Uh... yeah... I had... fun..."

He turns to my roommate.

"Did you have... fun?"

She doesn't respond right away, looking between us for a few seconds.

"Yeah... I... had fun."

They halfheartedly smile at each other as they shift uncomfortably on the bed.

"We should do it again some time."

Again neither of them is entirely sure what to say to my statement until the wanna be hero stands up off the bed in his boxers. I can't help but enjoy the sight of his butt for a moment.

 _You know, this whole guy thing is actually kinda fun now that I'm thinking about it. He totally got the job done with both of us. It might be interesting to find out how well he does one on one. I might even give his gender a second shot for a while._

"I don't know. I mean... sure, it was... you know... fun. But I don't know if it should be a regular thing."

My roommate just sits on the bed next to me, looking back and forth between us, not sure of what to do. When she looks at me, I put my hands out in a bit of a shoving motion as if I'm encouraging her to get involved in the conversation. She gets the message and stands up in her panties. It has me looking her over from behind as she focuses on him.

 _Which is not to say that I'd give up on the whole girl thing. They're still very much in prime position in my book. I actually quite enjoy the taste and feel of a hot lady in the sheets. It's hard not to with all they have to offer._

Meanwhile he starts to get dressed, it draws my attention for a second.

 _But it's nice to know that I have options._

"Yeah... he's right Dawn. I... you know, I enjoyed it a lot don't get me wrong. But I think this was more of a one time thing. Unless... you know... either of you wanted to."

He pulls his shirt over his head as she picks up her pants and starts to put them on.

"No, you're right. College is about experimenting, like Dawn said. At some point, experiments end. I'm much more into the whole monogamy thing."

I shrug.

"Maybe you're right."

My roommate looks at me for a second and I point at him to encourage her even more.

"I... I wouldn't mind seeing each other again though. Specifically, you know, you... Connor."

He looks at her and kinda smiles at the idea but it quickly turns weird. The smile that his look gave her too also turns weird fast.

 _And there it is._

"Uh, sure, I mean... when you're up for it."

Long moments of silence follow where neither of them is entirely sure what is going on.

"When I'm... up for it?"

My roommate looks at me, not really knowing what's going on. It has me shrugging as if I don't know what's going on.

"Well yeah I..."

He turns to me and sees my shrug. It isn't long before both of their looks at me turn upset. My roommate is the first one to say anything.

"But I thought..."

It seems to come to him first enough for him to turn to her.

"You're not... still getting over someone are you?"

"No... and you're not...?"

She doesn't have to finish the question, the answer is obvious on his face. It's not long before they both look at me.

"You... bitch."

"Dawn, how could you? We're... roommates."

I stretch myself out on the bed, enjoying working out all the overnight kinks not to mention the feeling running through me. From the way they're looking at me, I can see that the grin on my face doesn't make them happy.

"So, maybe I stretched the truth a little."

"A little?"

"Okay, a lot, but I didn't lie to either of you."

"Yes you did."

"No, actually, I didn't. There was someone last night who needed to get over someone. That person was me. And thanks to both of you, I feel much better."

"But... why?"

He seems to think he has the answer for her.

"Because she's a bitch."

That makes me shrug.

"Maybe, but honestly? It's actually all your fault."

"My fault?"

"The both of you actually. You did this to yourselves."

They both have the same thought.

"How?"

"The way you were with each other. All love-y dove-y and cute? It was annoying."

"So you tricked us into a threesome?"

Again I can only shrug. They start to put the rest of their clothes on, clearly hurrying.

"It seemed like the thing to do at the time. I couldn't let the googly eyes continue, it was going to make me sick if it went on much longer. So I had to put something between you... literally."

I take a deep satisfied breath, letting it out in an obvious way.

"I figured why not scratch two itches at the same time?"

My roommate is the first one to finish getting dressed.

"You really are a BITCH Dawn."

He finishes getting dressed not long after.

"I've known some screwed up people in my time. I've even been one, but you? You don't really care about anyone do you?"

They both head for the door. I make sure they can hear me on the way out.

"I care about the person who is really important. Me!"

The door slams behind them and I can't help but stretch myself out on it even further, enjoying the feeling.

 _I was right, this was a lot of fun._

* * *

The beat pounds through the room and I can't help but jump with it.

 _Oh my god... I love this feeling._

I raise my arms with the rest of the frat guys and sorority girls at the party as the song continues to pound and everyone keeps to jumping.

 _I remember this feeling. I can't believe it took so long for me to feel this way again. I should've done this a long time ago. Probably before I left for college. I might not have hated my first few months here if I had. Maybe I should've gone out and found some hot chick and screwed her brains out instead of spending all that time moping and whining and complaining. I could've been having so much more fun if I'd just taken a second to at least play with someone._

 _Then again, if I had, the bitch and my sister probably would've tried some kind of stupid intervention to get me to stop. And that wouldn't have been any fun at all. It was barely fun in their obvious attempt that they did try. As if it wasn't obvious what they were doing when she showed up to try and help me even after she refused to get back together with me. But it didn't work, and I didn't do it._

 _And if I had, I wouldn't be having as much fun as I'm having right now. This morning wouldn't have happened and I wouldn't be having the best time ever right here right now. Which is the only thing that really matters in the end. What's happening now and whether it's any kind of fun, which it totally is._

I look around at the crowd of frat boys and sorority girls in the room, all enjoying themselves just as much as me.

 _Who wouldn't be having fun?_

 _Besides, all that moralizing and attempting to get in the way probably was just a cover so they didn't have to feel guilty. They wanted to make it seem like they actually cared and wanted to help so they could get it on after I left. They were probably on each other and tearing each other's clothes off the second I left. But as long as they tried to help they could say they tried and not feel guilty about it._

 _So why should I care? They get to have their fun and so should I._

The song shifts and I stop jumping, wiping the sweat off my face and looking around, trying to decide what I should do next. I see the keg and decide to head that way.

 _Maybe I could do what they did to me to someone else. Get on with the having of actual fun that college is supposed to be. Find some cute, unsuspecting girl, hang out with her, get to know her, become her friend, then take things further, make her fall in love with me, get in her pants, and then leave her for someone better. It's only fair right? All this time, I've only really been interested in getting some, but what happened this morning was a lot of fun. What if I did it on a larger scale?_

I get to the keg and he hands me a beer, which I immediately take a drink of.

 _Sure it would take a long time and a lot of effort but it would make the time in between so much more fun._

My head starts to spin and the room gets a little blurry.

 _Whoa... what... I mean, I know I've had a few but..._

"You okay?"

I wave off the guy who asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm... I'm fine..."

I take another drink of my beer to show him that I'm fine.

"See?"

He walks off. My head goes from spinning to swimming and I'm not sure how I'm still standing up. Then suddenly I'm not, but someone catches me.

"It's okay, I got her."

I try to shake off the blurriness but it just gets worse, fading in and out. I manage to get upright with the help of whoever caught me. Turning to them, I expect to see some weirdo guy looking to score but instead it's some blonde chick that looks familiar through the blurriness.

"Hey, don't I know you?"

She smiles.

"No, you don't. But to be fair we never really got a chance to."

I manage to bring her into full focus despite the world spinning and it's obvious who it is.

"You did get me killed after all."

 _It's her... it's..._

"Sarah..."

Again I fall over but she catches me just as everything fades to black.

 **End of Chapter 15**


	16. Kinky Stuff

**Sins of the Past Chapter 16**

Kinky Stuff

 **Author's Note:** Bit of a short chapter, but very necessary to where things are going. Hope to be more reasonable with my schedule with this. Thoughts?

* * *

 _Ow!_

A massive headache hits me and consciousness comes roaring back to me.

 _Well that's definitely not a feeling I was hoping to feel for a long time. I figured I'd be enjoying myself a lot more before I started feeling this way again. What the hell happened?_

"Good, you're awake."

I open my eyes slowly and see that blonde girl looking back at me. She grabs me by the chin and wiggles it a bit, making me shake my head to try and stop her. When she steps back, I notice that I have no idea where the hell I am.

"I was worried that I'd given you too much and you'd be sleeping all day."

"I guess you found the right dose. I'm happy for you."

I try to get up to leave but something stops me. It isn't long before I look around and notice that I'm tied to a chair.

"What's this? You're looking for a little kinky stuff?"

"Well you did say that you wanted our night to be special."

"Absolutely, although this isn't exactly what I had in mind. If that's what you're into, I'm up for it, but isn't it usually a good idea to get to know someone before introducing chains and stuff?"

"I guess, but I figure our relationship can handle it. After all, you did get me killed. Seems like that speeds up our relationship status."

"Still, isn't this a bit extreme? We barely know each other. I was hoping for a little candle light or something."

She smiles at me.

"Oh don't worry, we'll get to candles and stuff at some point. Right now though, I'm more interested in watching you squirm."

 _Okay, the banter is getting boring now._

I try again to get out of my chair but the chains hold me back.

"Why the hell do you care so much? We had one date and it ended badly. This is way beyond a U-haul."

"Which is exactly why we're here, because of how it ended. You walked away, I didn't."

"Not sure if you've noticed, but you're walking and talking right now."

"As a VAMPIRE. Which, you know, honestly? I didn't see coming. I mean, who knew that vampires were actually real? Not to mention, the professor we were taking this stuff from? He's an idiot."

 _FINALLY!_

"I know right? Where the hell did he get his information from anyway? A kid's book?"

"It's insulting really. Thing is though? That doesn't make it okay, in fact it makes it worse."

I don't really have an answer for that.

"You knew about vampires and you let me become one."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You knew about vampires, admit it."

"Of course I knew about vampires, but how do you get from there to I let you become one?"

"You survived, I didn't. You knew what to do to survive and I didn't."

 _Seriously? That's her argument?_

"In case you hadn't noticed, I didn't exactly survive without scars."

I tilt my head so she can see the fresh bite marks on my neck. She only takes a short look.

"But you still survived. You were lucky."

I can't help but scoff at that.

"If you actually knew anything about vampires or my life, you'd know exactly how idiotic that statement is."

"I may not know much about you, but I'm learning all kinds of things about being a vampire. For instance, did you know that vampires like pain? Both causing it and taking it."

"Well if you want to feel some pain, this is not the way to get it. Untie me and I'd be happy to show you some pain."

"Oh I think you've given me more than enough pain. Getting killed wasn't exactly a massage. Now it's time to cause some."

She moves in on me, vamping out.

 _Oh, fuck..._

 **End of Chapter 16**


End file.
